Always a Hunter
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: The Winchesters just can't seem to catch a break...take their wives and kids into account here too in the middle of what is clearly still a battleground for the devil, and it makes you wonder if you ever really can get out... Hunting Demons Spin-Off; Dean/OC; Sam/OC; OC/OC
1. Mary's Back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Okay it has been forever and because I want this to connect to Hunting Demons even though it is it's own story, this basically means that Lana is still half demon and Azazel is still her father: she's just super in tune with her powers by now because Season 12.**

 **It means that Lana, Dean and Sam have been through pretty much everything, give or take stuff that they were apart for.**

 **Lana killed Lilith and not Sam, so blames herself for Sam being in the pit.**

 **The year that Sam was 'dead' but really just soulless, Kate was with Sam and away from Lana and Dean, who were living a life with Johnny and Lily that didn't have anything to do with hunting.**

 **Lana and Dean are basically an old married couple, but I will give them drama like you wouldn't believe, so don't let that deter you.**

 **Sam and Kate are married too and have one kid mainly because this is Kate and for those of you that have read my other stories with her in it, and Hunting Demons, would that really surprise you? HaHa. She can only handle the one with everything that she and Sam have to go through, and it's a boy, so you can bet there's some sass about not even getting to let the Meckenzie/Newman line continue through her, lol.**

 **I'll do flashbacks with Lana and Kate and everything to earlier seasons of course, I just…MARY IS BACK AND I NEED HER AND LANA TO INTERACT! Not to mention her and Florence (Lana's mother) because please and thank you. That and I need to write sassy Meckenzie/Winchester children, yes? Yes.**

 **So, here we go.**

 **WARNINGS: Sex, Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Blood, Torture**

 **I ONLY OWN LANA AND MY MADE UP CHARACTERS/STORYLINES**

xXxXx

Lana wasn't sure what to expect from Mary as they stood there, but the way that she grabbed Dean and flipped him over while still being alert to her told her everything that she needed to know. Yes…this was the woman that Florence had been friends with and had given birth to the men in Lana's life that she'd grown the most dependent on. This was Mary Winchester, brought right back to Dean and Lana held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm staying put, I promise you," she said, chewing on her lip.

Dean made a sound and nodded. "Her word is her bond."

"Who are you people?" Mary asked, completely disoriented.

"I'm Dean…Dean Winchester. I'm your son," Dean tried to explain, Lana keeping her mouth shut until she was spoken to.

She had no idea what was going on, but Dean went off about how she hunted with her family. He told her how she and John had met and hit it off, and how they'd gotten married in Reno—her idea. Lana smiled as Dean continued, talking about how then he was born and then Sam, and Mary seemed to start to take it all in, even though she was still trying to process.

"And then I burned…" she said gently.

Lana almost couldn't process the pain that was coming off of Dean and Mary in waves, but she knew she should have been old hat at this now. This wasn't her first rodeo and with everything they'd been through, and how much she'd grown into her powers, she just…this was _Mary_. How could she _not_ be feeling emotional about all of this as well right now? This was her childrens' grandmother, and she was going to have to find a way to explain it to them when they got back to the sanctuary.

"How long have I been gone?" Mary asked after a pause, absorbing it all.

Dean paused for a moment too. "33 years…"

She nodded, moving closer to Dean and bringing him in for a hug. That look on Dean's face? That sheer anguish and love? Lana didn't know how to describe it, but she smiled a little bit and she nodded, staying right where she was until Mary pulled back and looked at her, Dean clearing his throat.

"This is Lana," he explained, not knowing what else to say yet.

Mary looked a bit defensive, standing close to Dean. "As in 'Alana'? As in Florence's child?"

"That would be the one," Lana admitted with a sigh, holding her left hand up. "I promise I'm not…well dangerous isn't the right word."

"She's a good woman—the best, really," Dean put in, feeling like he had to defend his wife. After all, they'd been married ten years now; he couldn't just let her stand there dumbfounded the whole time. "She's my wife. After everything that I have been through—everything Lana and I have been through—she's with me."

Mary couldn't help but smile a little at that as Dean took his jacket off to hand it to her, all three of them finding a bench as the sun started to come up. They had to explain to her things that had happened…like how John was dead. She was in her nightgown that she had died in, and she must have been cold, Lana sitting on the other side of Dean and smiling when Dean rested his hand on her thigh.

He needed her right then, to help him through this and to add in things where it was needed about life up until now. To explain about her powers and her mother when the time came to it, and he just needed her to know that he appreciated that she was there for him and that she always had been. She was the one thing in his life that he had _always_ been able to count on even when she had made choices he didn't agree with, and with kids waiting for them to return, he needed her to know that they were still in this together no matter what happened.

"How did you two meet?" Mary asked, wanting something happy before they began. "My eldest son has a wife, I just…I want to know."

Dean smiled, shaking his head a little. "At a wake, believe it or not. After you died, Florence explained to Dad what happened and he became a hunter even though she told him it wasn't what you would want. She wiped mine and Sam's memories of ever knowing Lana, and she took off when Dad started taking us on hunts."

"That sounds like Florence. She had enough to deal with without your father dragging you away where she couldn't always follow," Mary guessed, shaking her head.

"Yeah…but I met Lana out of all of it," Dean admitted, squeezing his wife's leg a little.

"I mean it wasn't the happiest day, because one of my best friends had been murdered by a vampire, but if he hadn't learned to hunt, I never would have gotten to see him fail so miserably at a cover for a hunt," Lana teased, scrunching her nose up at Dean playfully when he gave her a look. "What? She asked how we met. You were poorly undercover."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I was distracted by you obviously."

"Obviously," Lana put in, laughing a little as Mary did too.

Mary could already tell that her son was in love and invested, and regardless of not wanting her children to know the life, her eldest seemed alright. He was in capable hands too, if she was anything like her mother, but that worried her a little too because she knew how Lana was created. She'd been there to warn Florence against it, but there was never any convincing Florence otherwise when she set her mind to something.

"So you know then?" Mary asked slowly, not wanting to ruin this moment, but needing to know. "About…"

Dean nodded at his mother. "About how my wife is half demon? Yeah. I made my peace with who Lanni is a long time ago."

"How long did it take to tell him?" Mary asked before Dean could continue, looking at Lana.

Lana took a breath and glanced at her hands before she looked Mary in the eye. "Too long. I admitted the witch part long before I admitted the demon part."

"The Purgatory part?" Mary asked her slowly, understanding.

"I didn't even know myself until he did. My mother kept a lot of secrets, Mary. I spent a long time trying to figure out more of them when Dean and I…" she trailed off though, because Dean hadn't finished.

"There's just so much," Dean added, nodding at Lana's hesitation.

It was then that he started to explain that John was dead, and that there were angels and basically as much as he could without completely overwhelming her. She knew now that John had sacrificed himself for Dean, and that Amara had brought her back to life, and it was just so much to process, that Lana didn't even want to mention the kids. They hadn't even gotten around completely to Sam and Kate, even though they'd put in that Sam was married too, and to Lana's cousin no less.

At least that wasn't demon related, just witch.

"How long have you been married?" Mary asked when she realized that Dean was about to stop telling her information.

Lana smiled a little. "Ten years, going on eleven actually, this year."

"She's asking if we have kids really," Dean laughed, nodding when Mary nodded. "We have three. Sam has one—he and Kate agreed they only wanted to have the one, but we don't know how long that will last."

"Hell I'd take another one," Lana admitted with a shrug, blushing a bit. "I mean I'm good, I just…we can talk more when we get you home."

Dean was in agreement with that, smiling at his mother as they all stood and moved from their spot on the bench. They got into the car and headed back towards the sanctuary where they basically lived now even though Lana still had her house, Lana calling out to see if the kids were there with Kate.

"Thank God you're here!" Kate exclaimed, shaking her head. "I had to leave the kids with Annie. I got back here and there's blood on the floor, so that means that Sam is somewhere, and I swear to God I'm going to castrate whoever…who is this?"

Lana motioned to Mary. "This is your husband's mother. It's a long story that we will get to later. I'm sorry, blood on the floor?"

Just like that, everyone was on high alert, Kate explaining that she already checked the bunker and that the sign meant exactly what they thought that it did. So, Lana handed Mary a gun and then she took a deep breath, chewing on her lip as Kate and Dean went to do another sweep of the place.

"Well, you came back to excitement. I came back to excitement too when I was resurrected," Lana laughed, shaking her head.

Mary looked at her, taking a breath. "You died too?"

"Long story, but yes. Courtesy of my father being butthurt I didn't want to lead a demon army, really. I wasn't gone that long though, and it was just after coming back actually that Dean and I were blessed with Johnny," she admitted before she blushed shaking her head. "Oh, Lana, that is not the story to tell your mother-in-law."

"No, no, it's alright," Mary laughed, shaking her head. "I can tell from the way he looks at you, that you're ingrained in him. I can only imagine how happy he was to have you back in his life."

"We've been through a lot," Lana agreed with a nod.

She'd died, he'd been dragged to Hell, Sam had died, Castiel had been gone, Lana had released the devil, Sam and Dean had both been tortured, Kate had to deal with a demon blood fiasco…it was a wild ride. Then add on the horsemen and all sorts of issues, and it was a wonder they were here to day laughing about the little things.

"Where is Sam?" came Castiel's voice suddenly, Lana whirling around.

Mary cocked and raised her gun, Lana shaking her head. "No, no, it's okay. This is Cas. Or, Castiel. He's an angel."

"A what?" Mary asked as Dean reentered the room with Kate.

"And Angel. Wings? And a harp," Dean joked, smiling a little.

"I do not have a harp," Castiel told her, shaking his head before he hugged Dean and Kate, leaving Lana for last. "Who is this?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Um, Cas…this is Mary. Winchester."

"Your mother…" Castiel said, letting it sink in.

There was a lot to explain and little to no time to explain it all, Kate asking where Sam was and why Castiel wasn't with him anymore. He explained that a woman had come and banished him, Dean getting on the laptop and figuring it out. Mary was confused, but it was a new era, and they could catch her up later. Instead, they took her to go and see the Impala, Mary pausing to revel in how beautiful the car still was.

Lana watched her, smiling at the smile that it brought to Mary's face, not even imagining what would happen if Florence was here. There was a look on her face though, and Dean stood up suddenly, shaking his head. It was obvious that this car had a lot of memories for her, and judging by the smirk on her face, it was obvious that some of those memories were pretty good. Lana couldn't even hold back her statements either, which Dean loved her for, but definitely not right now.

"Oh my God, we had sex in the backseat just like your parents," Lana said, bursting out laughing. "We conceived a child the same way you probably were!"

"I need you to not," Dean told his wife, shaking his head. "Stop. No. Let's go find Sam."

Lana laughed a little more as Mary straightened up. "I'm just saying that this woman is who you got it from?"

"Shush," Dean chastised, stealing a kiss from her and looking her in the eye. "Do you think that you can track Sam through feeling?"

"It's always worth a shot, right?" Lana asked, taking a breath.

Kate shook her head. "Do it on the go because in case they have spells up to block you because you know—half demon so they wanna keep you out and trap and kill you—we need to be doing this the normal way. Besides, the kids are going to get worried if we're too late getting home."

Nodding, Lana smiled at her, going with them to track down whoever did this to Sam while trying to tap into her demonic powers she used so much better now. This was hard and this was nerve-wracking, but they'd all get through it and she knew it. They'd been through quite a bit, and she just hoped that they could figure out what was going on before Sam was in worse shape than he probably already was…

 **FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! I just really needed to write my babies again in some form and MARY WINCHESTER. 3**


	2. Winchester Legacies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Here we are, chapter 2, and I appreciate all of the feedback my darlings! It's good to be back!**

 **Without further ado, here is the next chapter with fun times in it.**

 **WARNINGS: Sex, Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Blood, Torture**

 **I ONLY OWN LANA AND MY MADE UP CHARACTERS/STORYLINES**

xXxXx

Being shot had been pretty bad.

Sam had been tortured by the devil before, so being tortured by the British Men of Letters was kind of…well it still sucked. Torture was torture, but he wasn't about to tell them anything, especially not after they took a blowtorch to his foot and then injected him with serum to fuck with his head.

Why would he tell them anything? Put Dean and Lana in trouble? Put _Kate_ in trouble? He wasn't about to do a thing to put the kids in trouble and fact of the matter was that someone was coming. Still, he'd been in so much pain over these last few years that even the hallucinations made him want to make it stop. He couldn't do that, he was stronger than that, but he just didn't want to live like this…so he'd have to play dead.

xXxXx

"I just don't get why there's not back yet," Johnny sighed, glancing at his siblings and his cousin and then shaking his head. "Aunt Annie only gets stuck with us when Aunt Jen can't take us, and that's only when something is wrong."

Lily sighed at her older brother and looked over at Serena. "Yes, please, say that louder so that she can hear you."

Johnny was the oldest of the Winchester children, 9 now, Lily just now 7. Robbie was Sam's and Kate's son, 6, while Serena was 4. They were all fairly close, and all had witch powers like their mothers, but for Johnny, Lily and Serena, the demon powers from Lana had come into play. None of them used them unless they absolutely had to, and if you asked Johnny, his youngest sister was a crybaby.

They all got along fairly well, and they knew about hunting, only because their parents wanted them to be prepared…well almost all of them did. 5 years old was the right of passage there, just so the kids were safe, and Serena was not yet 5. She was bright for 4, but fact of the matter was that she was too young to be told what was actually going on.

"When do our parents not make it home?" Robbie asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Johnny had to admit that was true, but he just wanted them to come home. "Everything is kind of upsetting is all."

"They're coming home," Lily told him, chewing on her lip like her mother did. "I'm going to color and you two are going to be quiet so Serena doesn't freak out. I will make Marcus and Luke make you be nice."

Marcus and Luke were Annie's twins, both Robbie's age and outside playing, where Johnny and Robbie decided to go. Smiling, Lily got Serena and they colored with Annie, Lily worried about her parents too, but only because she had pretty intuitive powers like her mother and she knew something was wrong with Sam.

She just didn't want to voice it.

xXxXx

"The kids are worried," Lana spoke up from the backseat with Castiel and Kate.

Mary was riding shotgun as they headed to a place nearby and grabbed some coffee, Lana getting out of the car and sighing. She wanted to call them and even pulled out her phone to do so, Mary watching as Dean moved over to his wife and kissed her temple, pushing her hand down and shaking his head. Calling them would only rouse more suspicion and Johnny didn't need a reason to try and go all 'hero' again.

"Your sister is good people," he teased, moving to steal a kiss from her lips, knowing that his mother was watching of all people, but Lana brought these moments out of him. "We'll make it up to them: we always do."

Lana nodded and stole one more kiss before she pocketed her phone, giving the others a smile and then heading with them to grab a table to eat at. She noticed how Mary was looking at the mothers with children on their tablets, and she took a breath, swallowing a bit. She couldn't even imagine what it would be to miss her childrens' childhoods and then come back and be this disoriented.

"Hey," Kate said suddenly, pointing to a veterinarian truck. "There."

Nodding instead of speaking to Mary about what she might be feeling, they all got up and went to confront the man in the veterinary clinic. Turned out that he dug the bullet out of Sam's leg, but he seemed hesitant to say anything else about it. That was when Mary and Kate both spoke up at the same time to hurt the man, and he told them he had the phone number. That meant some definite phone threatening, which Dean and Kate were both incredibly good at.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked, pulling Castiel over to the side.

Castiel gave her a look. "I don't need you to mother me, Lana. I am fine."

"You had Lucifer in you, you're not just fine," Lana whispered, giving him that mothering look that she gave to everyone.

"I am fine," Castiel lied, Lana sighing because they needed to find Sam, and she would deal with Castiel later.

Instead, they got back into the car after Dean threatened the woman on the phone, only for the car to be hit by another. Mary got knocked out, but the other four were fine, getting out to have to face the person that hit them. Turns out, it was one of the women that had been torturing him and that didn't fly well with Kate at all.

You didn't touch her husband and get away with it.

She was ready for the fight, however, besting Kate and Dean and Castiel, only to be frozen in place by Lana holding up her hand to stop her. For a moment, Lana was pretty sure that she saw fear in her eyes, Lana clicking her tongue and shaking her head at the woman. She was _just_ a woman after all a woman of letters, and Lana wanted her brother-in-law back _right now_.

"Tell me where Sam is and you get to keep your spine," Lana explained, watching as the woman twitched her fingers. "Did you hurt him?"

The nod the woman gave was all she got to get away with, however, because Mary stabbed her and that was the end of her. Mary didn't want Lana to use her powers on the woman at all, and Lana got that, but now she was feeling embarrassed and self conscious and didn't know what to say or do.

"Thanks, Mom," Dean told her, getting up off of the ground.

Castiel and Kate moved immediately to try and put the woman's body in her car and hide the evidence, Lana moving to help them because it was obvious that Mary was now weary of her. Even Dean could see that look, and he helped for a moment while Mary sat in the open door of the Impala and stared at her hands. This wasn't the life that she had thought that she would have, and she was kind of worried about what would come next.

Dean moved to go and see if Mary was okay, not sure what to say to her, but he knew that he had to try because he had his mother back. It was a blessing and he was happy about it, but there was nothing that hurt worse right then to him, than his mother potentially hating his wife. Even he had had a hard time accepting things at first, but he wouldn't give her or their children up: not even for his mother.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked his mother.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I spent my whole life running from hunting. I got out—this isn't the life that I wanted for you," Mary explained to Dean, shaking her head.

Dean nodded because he understood, and there were definitely times that he had tried to get out: Hell he and Lana had tried for a year if not more than all together. They had kids and he wanted to be a better parent, but he'd chosen Lana to be his wife and that meant dealing with demons for the rest of his life. He wouldn't have it any other way, however, because without Lana he had nothing and he knew it.

She was his everything.

"Mom, I get that, I do, but saving people? Hunting things? This is our life. We make the world a better place, I know that we do. I picked that beautiful woman over there and with her comes baggage. With _me_ comes baggage. She taught me that I cannot run from life, I have to meet it head on and you know who she reminded me of when she told me that?" Dean asked, smiling a little when Mary did. "Exactly. _You_."

Mary nodded slowly, choosing to sit in the backseat with Lana and Kate while Castiel took shotgun. They had found information on Sam's potential whereabouts and wanted to go back to the bunker to make sure they could pinpoint him, Lana's powers not working. Not that she felt like she could use them with Mary looking at her like that, the whole car silent the entire ride back.

xXxXx

Sam thought that he was going to be home free just as long as he convinced the woman holding him that he was dead, but the woman was smarter than he thought. After cutting his own hand making her think he'd slit his own throat, they got into a scuffle and he started to choke her to death. His foot still hurt from the blow torch, and his leg was in pain from the gunshot wound, but he knew he could make it.

Too bad he didn't choke her long enough.

Instead, she got up and used a taiser to keep him down, escaping up the stairs and locking him back in. Everyone was coming for him, he knew that, but the thought that he might not get to see his son or his wife tonight was painful. He was hungry and he was cold and in pain, and while he'd been through worse, he knew this wasn't the end of it. This was only the beginning, and he just had to hold out until the cavalry arrived.

xXxXx

Once back at the bunker, they all tried to find Sam, but they just didn't have enough to go on, so Castiel said that he'd continue the search. For now, they were all just going to have to pretend that Sam was off on an impromptu hunt, and it was going to have to be good enough for the kids. They weren't going to stay at Annie's and Penn's because Lana was worried and wanted to see them, taking a deep breath.

"They're kind of rowdy," Lana admitted to Mary with a smile as they waited for Annie to drop them off. "I think that they get that from Dean, but he swears up and down that they get that from me."

Dean scoffed playfully. "Because they do."

"Robbie is quiet like Sam," Kate said, trying to hold herself together with a brave smile.

After everything that she and Sam had been through, she was used to the brave face, but she hated using it. Still, she knew that if she broke the kids would know, and she didn't want them to worry. They were still fairly innocent considering everything, and it was nice for them to get to have a fairly normal life of school.

"Momma?" Lily called when they got in, the kids hurrying to the railing and looking down to see their parents.

Johnny had become quite the replica of Dean, even if he still had Lana's dominant features, Lily a little mini Lana practically only with her father's chin. Serena looked a lot like Lana too, but she had Dean's eyes, and she started getting giddy when she saw her father: she was a daddy's girl. Robbie, went straight for his mother, wondering where his father was, but something told him not to ask when the blonde woman was there.

"Oh thank God, my babies!" Lana said, giving Lily and Johnny hugs as Dean picked Serena up and kissed her temple. "This is Johnny, Lily, Serena and Robbie," Lana introduced before she started to smile at each of her children, asking them about how their day had been with their cousins.

Mary watched the interactions, happy that her sons had families, but also sad because she hadn't gotten to be there. Not for weddings, not for proposals, not for the births of her grandchildren: she'd missed it all. That and she really hadn't expected Florence to show up too, feeling like she at least had _one_ thing she understood.

"Mary Winchester as I live and breathe," Florence announced, going down the stairs and moving to gingerly hug her.

Mary wrapped her up in a tight embrace, however, Johnny doing a double take.

"Wait…grandma?" Johnny asked, looking from Mary to Dean and then back to Mary. "You're our grandma?"

"I thought that we didn't have grandparents," Robbie spoke up, still standing right there with his mother, arms around her.

Florence smiled a little bit. "It's a very long story—it's always a long story. For now, though, I'm pretty sure that since we had dinner with Aunt Annie, it's time to get into jammies and brush our teeth, yes? If you're _really_ quick, I'll read you all a story."

That got them excited, Mary smiling at how maternal Florence seemed to be, which was such a difference. She'd always been gentle, and she was so looking forward to having Lana, but Florence hadn't been the mother type, really. Now here she was, a grandmother to three little blessings, and all four children went with her to go and get ready, Johnny and Dean sharing a look.

They'd talk later.

Lana sighed a little and kissed each kid on the head before they left the room, shaking her head a bit. They were all going to ask about Sam before they went to sleep, and they all had to tell them _something_ about why Sam wasn't there to greet them and introduce them to their long lost grandmother. It was just another weird part of their lives, and Lana was the first to speak up.

"If we're going to be in top shape to get Sam, we're going to have to try to rest while Cas searches," Lana said, shaking her head. "Not getting sleep is silly. We can at least swap—I know Kate is already getting on the laptop, so first shift?"

Kate nodded from her chair and then looked at the screen. "I'll keep doing searches from here for now, you go see the kids and get a little bit of sleep. If we need you tomorrow, you need to be rested to be in peak condition."

It was the truth, so after giving Mary a hug and a smile, Lana moved to give Dean a proper kiss, and he smiled, telling her he'd be there in a moment. He was going to help Kate with the first shift, but he also wanted to tuck his kids in. After Lana left, he turned to his mother and ran his hand down his face, not sure what to say.

"You should sleep too. Kate and I have this right now," he told her, smiling a little. "Rest is good. It keeps us on our toes."

Mary wasn't sure at first, but she nodded. "Alright. Besides…I wouldn't mind seeing the kids a little more before _they_ sleep…"

 **FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! More Sam will definitely come later, I just didn't want to start this story straight up with graphic torture, haha. I will flashback to it later though, because let's be honest, it's going to haunt Sam a little. More soon!**


	3. Just the Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Here we are, chapter 3, and I just have to say that I love that Mary is back! Plus, I'm loving writing the kids because they are way too precious for their own good.**

 **Without further ado, here we go.**

 **WARNINGS: Sex, Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Blood, Torture**

 **I ONLY OWN LANA AND MY MADE UP CHARACTERS/STORYLINES**

xXxXx

"Is Uncle Sammy okay?" Serena asked Florence as she tried to get them all tucked in.

The kids' room in the bunker had two bunk beds, the girls sharing one and the boys sharing the other, making it easier for their parents to look after them. It also kept them together, which would either be really good or really bad in a demon situation.

"Uncle Sammy is just working really hard right now. He'll be back before you know it," Florence promised, looking up when Lana came in.

It was amazing how the kids' faces lit up when they saw her come in the room. Once she had just been a scared young woman coming into her own, and now she was a mother of three and a proud mother at that. What was even better, was that Dean was a proud father as well and almost prouder than she was—that had taken everyone by surprise. He was born to be a father though, even if sometimes he thought he was turning into John.

At least the kids barely traveled.

"Why does everyone seem so sad?" Lana asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling a bit. "I was looking forward to snuggles and sarcastic remarks from my eldest, not a bunch of moping…"

"We saw the blood, Aunt Lana," Robbie said quietly from his bottom bunk. "Was it Dad's?"

Lana had wondered just how much the kids had seen when Kate had brought them here before, but she hadn't wanted to ask. Serena was already staring at her with a quivering lip, and Lana took a deep breath and pulled her youngest onto her lap. Dean came in as she did so, and felt that sinking feeling in his stomach as he heard what his wife was saying.

"Uncle Sammy will be home soon. The quicker you sleep, the quicker you will see him again," she promised, smiling when Serena saw her father and crawled out of her mother's lap. "What am I, chopped liver?" she teased, smiling when Dean picked his youngest daughter up and held her protectively close.

He was like that with all of their children—always had been, actually. From the moment that Johnny had been born and that little boy set in his arms, Dean had become a protective, loving father. Sometimes overprotective, but Lana was too and their children knew that they meant well. They understood that they were different…special…and that they had to be careful or bad things could happen to them and the people around them.

"Daddy always tucks us in when he's in town," Lily reminded her mother, looking down at her from her top bunk and smiling a little more when Mary came to the door behind Dean. "He sings us 'Hey Jude', and then he tells us that angels are watching over us, and you promise that we're safe and check for monsters under the bed. It's tradition."

It brought tears to Mary's eyes that her son still honored her and like this, Lana smiling more when she saw Mary come into the room. Florence was glad to have her old friend back, even though none of them really knew how long this was going to last, or even _if_ Mary would completely adjust to all of this new stuff. All they knew was that she was here and that it was up to them to try and help her to adjust as much as they could.

"They're right, you know…you gotta sing," Lana told him, winking at him.

She loved when he sang too, Dean giving his wife a look that was loving and playful even if he felt a little embarrassed seeing his Mom there now. It was like there was added pressure now, but he tucked Serena in and started to sing, Robbie settling in too. Because they all lived together, it was tradition for him too when he was here, to get to hear Dean sing. He also got tucked in by his uncle when his father wasn't around, Lana moving to get kisses from Lily and Johnny, who were on the top bunks and had to lean over a little to give their mother a kiss goodnight.

They were good kids, they really were, and while Dean was always weary when Lana took Johnny, Lily and Serena out to practice their powers. She just wanted them to be able to control what they did, and to make sure that she knew that they were able to be without her when she wasn't there. When Dean wasn't there. The same was true for making sure that Robbie knew how to use the powers he got from being a witch…not to mention, his father was a psychic, and that did mean a tiny amount of demon blood.

It just wasn't at Johnny's, Lily's or Serena's level.

"There are no monsters, right?" Serena asked with a yawn, smiling at her parents.

"No monsters," Lana chorused as she checked for them under the bed.

Mary smiled and looked at her grandchildren. "We would never let anything bad happen to you. We promise."

"Angels are watching over you," Dean put in, sharing a smile with his mother.

"I don't remember Castiel being here," Serena said gently.

xXxXx

Sam was finding that this torture, though not the worst he had been through, was still torture. He wanted to be at home with his wife and his son, chatting with his brother and his sister-in-law…but Dean was dead. Surely Lana knew by now that something _really_ bad had happened and what if he was going to die too? Was that how the Winchester legacy was going to switch over? Was it up to Johnny and Robbie now to be the men of the house?

They were too young.

He didn't want his son to have to go through any of the things that he had had to go through: didn't want him to have to live his life without one of his parents. Kate was the best woman that Sam knew, and he trusted her to raise their son right, but he didn't want to have to be without him. He didn't want to have to leave that burden to her, and while they all signed up for this, hunting, he felt helpless for the first time in a _long_ time.

"Still not talking?" came that British voice that Sam had started to loathe.

Sam looked at her and tried to shrug even though he was tied to the chair. "Screw…you…"

She nodded and picked up the pliers, shaking her head a little bit. "Your sister-in-law might have found a way to get rid of my help, but I'm a very quick study, don't you think? Let's see if I can't find a way to be a little more… _persuasive_ …"

"Do what you want: when Lana finds you, she will end you." Sam promised her.

xXxXx

Florence decided to help Mary and try and catch up with her a little while the kids slept, Lana having changed into pajamas while Kate and Dean worked on the computers. They were trying pretty hard to track Sam down, Dean sighing as he looked at Kate. She always had this look on her face when Sam was in trouble, and it was the kind of look that made him want to smile a little bit. She was so in love with his brother, and it made him feel really, really good.

"We're going to find him, you know…" Dean said, chewing on his lip. "Lana found me, and she and Cas are going to find Sam."

 _Lana was beside herself, looking for Dean because with Lucifer inside of Castiel, anything could happen. Not to mention Amara was around somewhere and she took a breath. The kids were with Kate, who was trying to get to Sam, and Lana needed to get to Dean. She needed to make sure that he was alright because he couldn't be dead: he just couldn't be dead. There was no way that she could believe that he was away from her because she'd be able to feel him, right? God had them together for a reason and he wouldn't hurt her like this after everything that they'd been through._

" _Dean!" Lana called out, hurrying to find him, seeing Amara there too. "Dean!"_

 _Dean welcomed her to him when she moved for him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Amara was there, God showing up too and Lana stayed protectively next to Dean, shaking her head. How could all of this be happening and what was Amara saying? Who was she bringing back to make up for all of this shit they'd been put through?_

Kate took a breath and shook her head. "I can't just always assume that Lana is going to make everything better. Even she's been almost killed."

"Yes, well, Abaddon was kind of a bitch, and Dean dealt with her, remember? Plus Crowley is Crowley. At full power, do you really expect me to be able to dispose of him and Lucifer?" Lana asked as she entered the room, moving to sit on Dean's lap automatically.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Dean's arms locked around her and he held her there, closing his eyes when she leaned down to kiss him. Lana had always been affectionate and after a while Dean had just given in to letting her be that way in public all the time. She wanted to be with him, and she wanted to make him feel better, and he was worried about Sam and where Sam was. What if he was _really_ hurt?

"Did Cas not say that as a product of a demon and a woman from Purgatory, you were stronger than both angels _and_ demons?" Kate reminded her, giving her a look. "You're a powerful creature, you just have to stop holding back."

Lana sighed and pulled back from Dean a little, looking at Kate. "I can't just let myself go. I don't want to turn into a demon, Katie. I've been too close, too many times. It's why Cas took Lucifer in, instead of me and I'll never be able to forgive myself. Don't you get that? If I just let myself go, I lose everything."

"That's why I stabbed that woman that had been torturing Sam," Mary explained, taking a deep breath and then chewing on her lip.

Florence had decided to go to bed, Lana ready to do that too here soon, and even though she was dressed for bed, Mary wanted to help find her youngest son. She also wanted to try and figure out what it was that was going on with Lana because from what it sounded like from Florence, Lana was still the wild card that she always had been. It wasn't that she wasn't glad that Dean was happy, but she couldn't help but feel like all of this could have been prevented…by _her_.

"I know. No one has ever been 100% okay with me using my powers, except for my biological father, and Lilith. I mean…maybe more than that, but you catch my drift," Lana said shaking her head. "We're going to find Sam, though. The only reason that I can't sense him, is because it's the Men of Letters. They probably have the place warded, and against me specifically. They have to figure out how to kill me before they lure me in…not that it's impossible."

Mary smiled a little. "Right, you died once before."

"Twice before. Dean and I saw Heaven once," Lana put in, taking a breath. "It's a long story. The thing is: we're going to find Sam."

"We promise, Mom," Dean told her, smiling at her.

Mary nodded a little and then she shook her head. "Yeah, but…how do I face him? I mean…all of this could have been prevented if I hadn't…I _started_ all of this. That yellow eyed bastard made that deal with me and then he conned Florence into you and I just…not that I am upset that you were born. He just conned us both and now our families are stuck."

xXxXx

Jen wasn't sure why she thought that this was all relevant, but she was pretty sure that Kevin was right and he'd picked up a pattern. Kaydence and Minah were at a sleepover, Aaron in his room asleep, the twins 11 now, Aaron 9 like Johnny, and Jen needed to make sure that Lana was alright. This string of bodies? The residue left behind? It seemed like Lucifer couldn't keep a host just like he couldn't before.

But was this a red herring?

Was this just to lure the Winchesters out?

After all, everything seemed to point back to them after awhile, and with Lana being a Winchester now, even her past mixed in. Lucifer wanted something, and Crowley wanted something, and with God and Amara gone and Lana texting that Mary was back, it made sense. It made sense that there was something big going on that no one knew better about and Jen wanted everyone to be safe.

These days, everything was about the _kids_.

xXxXx

The next morning seemed like it took forever to get there, but Mary was all smiles because of dreaming about John, and no one had the heart to tell her what he had become. Instead, they just waited until Castiel explained that he had found the place, and Mary insisted on going with them. She wanted to be there to save her son, and Lana opted to stay behind with the kids, but Florence spoke up and said it was her that would stay with the kids. She loved her grandkids, and she loved Robbie, and she wanted Lana to get to go and see what they were up against.

"But the kids barely got breakfast with us. I don't want to just peace out on them again," Lana tried, sighing a little bit. "I know I have to go though. I have to figure out what's up with these wards and I know that. I just…fine. Let me get my jacket."

It was going to be a long drive, but they could visit Kat and Adam while they were at it, which was another long story for another time, but one that Lana was sure that Mary would have a hard time with. Part of her wanted to take the kids with them, but if Sam was in bad shape, then they couldn't expose the kids to that…except that Lana could heal Sam, so maybe.

One of the perks of having demon blood.

"I'll take the kids in the SUV, you guys pile up into the Impala and we'll meet there," Lana said, looking at Dean as he gave her a look. "No, look. The kids are worried and they need to see Sam sooner rather than later. I can protect them, and if Mom comes too, then we can see Kat after we save Sam, right? We need to regroup, Dean. Lucifer is out, Mary needs to be caught up…please just let me."

Dean's face changed at the mention of Kat. "Can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?"

Lana knew he was upset because he didn't want Mary to meet Adam, but she needed to do this if things were getting crazy. There was a lot going on here, a lot of past to look through, and Lana thought the kids could use a little test. Besides, Serena was aware that Castiel was an angel, and even though it broke their '5 year old rule', Lana wanted Serena to feel safe and also not be in the dark.

Castiel helped with that.

"Dean, I know she's on overload, but we can't hide everything from her, okay? We can ease her into it if you like and not tell her who he really is, but I can't, okay? I can't just sit back and play everything as safe as possible when shit could hit the fan at any given moment. This isn't the first time the kids have been around during a hunt and I'll heal Sam when we get there. Let Robbie see his dad sooner rather later…please."

Sighing, Dean nodded and stole a kiss from his wife. "Fine…but if this goes South, I'm going to be upset."

 **FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! I promise that Sam will be in the next one a lot more because they'll get him, but…I needed to add in this little bit because I have plans.**


	4. Saving Sam

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The kids are my favorite things, haha. Like, I didn't think that I would enjoy writing them as much as I actually do. This is insane.**

 **There are flashbacks in this one to times that I want you guys to know too. Other seasons, like a Season 6 one will be the first, Season 8, and then a Season 3 one that I never made an Untold Chapter for. Those are just Dean/Lana ones too. There's a Season 8 one for Sam/Kate in here too.  
**

 **Thank you to Ladysunshine6 for the idea to have Lana almost die in print.**

 **WARNINGS: Sex, Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Blood, Torture**

 **I ONLY OWN LANA AND MY MADE UP CHARACTERS/STORYLINES**

xXxXx

"So why didn't _I_ get to go in the SUV and get to know my grandchildren better?" Mary asked with a smile from the passenger seat.

Kate was in the back on the laptop while Dean drove, Kate laughing a bit. "Because that means being in the car with Lana for a long time and that means hearing about things Dean doesn't want you to know yet."

"Kate…" Dean said gently, shaking his head.

They made eye contact in the rearview mirror and while there _were_ things that Dean didn't want his Mom to know about years she had missed, a lot of good had happened. Dean just wasn't sure what subject Mary and Lana would get onto _without him there_ …and he definitely wasn't sure he was ready for the kind of relationship that the two of them could form.

He knew that the more time that Mary spent with Lana, the more likely she was to love her and Dean wanted that…but he also knew there was a chance she'd blame herself for his children's powers. They were a quarter demon, getting stronger every day, and being taught from a very young age to use her powers in ways that Lana had never been taught. Lana just didn't want her children to ever be in a place that she had been put and not have the strength to defend themselves from the threats that kept getting worse and worse.

"You mean things like rejoining the fight after trying to quit it?" Mary asked, still unable to believe that Sam and Dean had gotten out at one point or another.

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. "It's more complicated than that…"

 _Lana smiled at Dean as he crawled into bed with her, the kids not quite up yet. He had made some coffee but Lana hadn't come down, which was odd, but he understood when the pregnancy test on the nightstand came into view. Since she hadn't come bounding down the stairs, it was negative and she had crawled back into bed. They had Johnny and Lily, and while they'd discussed a third child now that they were without Sam and tired of hunting, it was obvious that day was not today. She was just sad about it, and Dean pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as he climbed on top of her, Lana lying down._

" _You okay?" Dean asked her slowly._

 _She nodded as she slipped her fingers into his hair. "I'll be fine. We're not hunting anymore, so we have time to try again later. Besides, Lily's barely a year old and I don't think we really want another baby right this second, do we?"_

" _I agree, but I also know you're disappointed," he pointed out as she ran her fingers through his hair._

" _Of course I am—_ _ **you**_ _are the one that proposed having a third kid, and I want to do that for you. I want to do that for us. You know how I feel about you, Dean. I've_ _ **always**_ _wanted to be with you, and start a family with you, and even though I hate how we had a chance to quit and have a life together with the kids, you know I want another kid too," Lana said, shrugging a little bit, smiling when he kissed her forehead. "We'll try again later."_

" _Why can't we try again…_ _ **now**_ _?" Dean asked, kissing her jaw and then her neck, grunting when Lana pushed on his shoulder a little bit. "The kids are asleep, just give me a little wife time, please?"_

 _Lana laughed and kissed him tenderly. "You're completely insatiable, you know that? How about we ask our wife nicely if she'll service you…?"_

 _She was being playful now and he knew it, a laugh rumbling out of him before he captured her lips with his own. In this mood, she'd deny him until he asked, but the foreplay was worth it for both of them. The two of them enjoyed a bit of a push and pull because they both knew_ _ **exactly**_ _where it was all going to lead._

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "This is what we do, you know? Lana and I were actually pretty happy trying to have a normal life, but it was never really normal. There are always going to be demons trying to get to my kids and while I signed on for that, it completely negates quitting. The best we can do for the kids, is always being on top of things."

It was obvious that Mary disagreed, because she didn't like that Lana was in the SUV with the kids, but she kept her mouth shut. Lana just wanted to make sure that the kids were safe, and she also knew that if the place was warded, the kids wouldn't be able to get in anyway. Her blood had been stolen for wards before, and given they were her children…they had her blood coursing through them.

"Mary doesn't like me," Lana explained, sighing loudly. "I only wanted to bring the kids because…well you know why."

Florence nodded, glancing back at them as they watched the movie in the backseats. "I know, but she'll come around. Eventually she'll get John's journal and hear more about what she's missed…she'll know what you've gone through to save the boys. To _fight for her children_. No one has forgotten what happened with Abaddon…"

 _Lana tried to take a deep breath after spitting out some blood, looking at Abaddon as she shook her head. After dealing with Crowley, Lana knew that she was biting off more than she could chew, but her child had been threatened and that was a no-no. By procreating with Dean, she'd just created three more weak spots…she just didn't see them as that. It was the demons that saw them as that: Lana saw them as miracles._

" _Come on, Lana. What makes you think that you're a match for me?" Abaddon taunted, though she was sporting some wounds from Lana as well. "You might as well give up."_

 _Lana laughed, scoffing a little. "I don't give up."_

 _With that she lunged, going for the throat, which only made Abaddon laugh a little, both of them fighting. This wasn't like Lilith at all. Lilith had_ _ **wanted**_ _to die, and even though Lana had been powerful enough to end her, it hadn't been the fight that Lana had been expecting. This though? This was tough, and they were both armed, and she felt like she was losing. It just reminded her of Crowley and of the fact that she was out of practice and needed to win this._

 _Unfortunately, Abaddon got in a good blow to Lana's stomach, slamming a rod right through from front to back. Coughing up a little blood as Abaddon pulled the rod out, Lana slumped to her knees and then fell over onto her side. She was battered, and while Abaddon was sporting wounds too, Lana was the one that wasn't going to win this. The demon was far too strong and closing her eyes, Lana felt that familiar sensation from when she had been shot and miscarried…felt that cold settle in._

 _Leaving her to die, Abaddon left to go and finish off her plan, Lana wishing she had the energy to pop out to Dean, but she didn't. All she could do was cough a little more into the cement floor she was lying on, vaguely hearing Dean's voice cutting through. She should have known that they would find her, but of course she had gone off and tried to do this on her own._

" _No! No, no, no!" Dean said as he hurried to her, checking her wounds and then looking at Kate. "Call Sam! Tell him to move the car_ _ **now**_ _!"_

 _Kate nodded and pulled out her phone, wincing when Dean picked Lana up because she wasn't even responsive now. She'd slipped into unconsciousness, and Dean tried to move her outside as they moved, her blood staining his clothes as he held her close. This was his_ _ **wife**_ _. The_ _ **mother of his children**_ _. How did he tell them that he hadn't gotten there in time? How could he forgive himself if Serena never got to know her mother?_

" _Baby, wake up. Come on…stay with me…_ _ **please**_ _…" Dean begged, his voice choking up as he got her into the backseat of the car._

 _Sam glanced back as Kate got into the passenger seat. "What the Hell happened?"_

" _Abaddon won, what else?" Kate asked as she shut the car door and rummaged to get the first aid kit. "Nearest hospital, Sam. Now."_

" _We don't have time for that! We need Cas!" Dean said shaking his head. "He'll be able to heal her, but only if she doesn't die before we get her there. CAS! CAS I NEED YOU NOW!"_

 _They all held their breaths as they waited to see if Castiel would show up, especially because with everything going on lately, Lana wasn't high up on the list. Castiel usually came when she needed him, however, harboring ever the soft spot for her and the kids. He was their pseudo uncle, but they were still part demon like their mother, and the other angels didn't like Castiel consorting with them._

" _CAS, PLEASE! PLEASE, LANA IS DYING!" Dean said, trying to put pressure on the wound, but this was bad._

 _She needed help and Sam was headed to the hospital, Dean feeling the tears as he felt the cold setting in to Lana's body. Was this it? Was this really how it was going to end? Dean had been without her before, but it had never lasted and this couldn't last too. This couldn't be how it was going to end. How was she going to slip right through his fingers? He had to believe in a miracle, he knew that, but those things had always been harder for him than they had been for her._

 _As Sam parked in the parking lot, Dean moved to get Lana out of the backseat, almost jumping when he saw Castiel. It had taken him long enough, and as he cursed at him, Castiel reached forward and rested his hand on her wound, the light showing before Lana gasped. It was too close for comfort and she'd almost died, but Castiel had showed up before then. Where the Hell had he been?!_

" _Oh my God!" Lana said, feeling herself brought into a wet, needy kiss from her husband. "Dean, I'm okay. I'm okay, I promise."_

 _Dean didn't have the words, however, and held her close to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck as tears came out of his eyes. If she had died, he didn't know what he would have done, but Lana just locked her arms around his neck and held him as he kept his hold on her in his arms. This wasn't the first time she'd almost bled out on him, and it probably wasn't the last time, but they had kids now. They were going to have to figure out how they were going to make sure that something like this wouldn't happen again…at least not this close for comfort._

" _You are never going solo again," Dean managed._

Lana knew that she had been so close to losing everything with Abaddon, but nothing quite compared to more recent events and she took a breath and glanced at her mother. She couldn't even imagine what things ran through Dean's mind when he thought about it, shaking her head. Sometimes she felt like she and Dean were far too dependent on each other, but with everything they'd been through with each other, it was hard to really picture them any other way.

"How do we even ease her into knowing that Dean's been in Hell? In Purgatory? I just…he has always wanted his mother back and now he has her. What if she wants me to leave, Mom? What if things change so much that—"

"—Mary isn't going to try and cut you out. You're her daughter-in-law, and you're _my_ daughter. Besides, the way Dean looks at you? The way he dotes on the kids? You're just freaking out because you want her approval." Florence explained, smiling at her daughter. "Things will eventually even out and we'll find a new normal."

Nodding, Lana took a deep breath and continued to drive: this really needed to be about _Sam_ …everything else could wait.

xXxXx

Sam knew that he wasn't going to have to wait long, but it had already been a few days and he was getting tired of this. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last here, either, and he wanted to see his son. There was honestly nothing that he wanted more, than to settle into bed with his wife, and have Robbie join them for a night or two, just to have them close.

" _He loves this," Kate said with a smile, kissing Robbie's forehead as he slept._

 _The pregnancy had caught them both by surprise, but the moment that Kate should figure out what the baby would be, she went in. Sam had been there with her as much as he could be, but it had been so bad. Being in the pit…being soulless…trying to be a Dad while he couldn't really feel…it had been hard._

" _I'm glad," Sam said, smiling at his two year old._

 _There had been a storm and he didn't like the thunder, wanting to be with his parents, and Kate had readily welcomed him into the bed with her and Sam. Honestly, Sam was just so happy that his son had_ _ **both**_ _of his parents, that he didn't even care. He kind of loved that Kate had settled so into motherhood, being so much like Dean like she was, but then again, Dean had taken to fatherhood just like that._

" _I'm just glad that he's sleeping through the rain," Kate admitted, running her fingers through his hair as he lay there, snuggled up against her._

 _He was such a mama's boy, Sam scooting a little closer to them so he could kiss Kate's forehead and then Robbie's. Kate smiled and looked at him, chewing on her lip a moment and Sam knew_ _ **that**_ _look. The woman wanted to talk, and he was almost worried about what she wanted to talk about. It could have been anything, especially given the things going on lately with Crowley vs. Abaddon._

" _What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sam asked her, looking her in the eye._

 _Kate chewed on her lip. "I just worry about when he starts realizing he can do things."_

" _We'll figure that out when we get there," Sam promised, reaching over to run his fingers through his wife's hair. "He won't grow up having to hide who he is. I promise you that."_

 _She believed him, snuggling up with him and her son and closing her eyes. It had been a tiring day and things actually seemed to be calming down even though she knew that Lana was on high alert. Then again, with everything happening there, life was definitely never boring. Lana had it under control, however: she always seemed to have it under control anyway._

"I don't know why you're still stalling. Lana can't find us," the woman explained, shaking her head. "Just tell me what I need to know…"

This was beginning to frustrate her, especially because the wards were in place, so how would they find her? At the same time, part of her told her that she needed to be ready for just about _anything_ , and it bothered her that Sam wasn't breaking. Were they onto her? Should she prepare? No. She was skilled in battle and Lana couldn't get in, so what was the issue here?

She just wanted her answers.

"No? Alright, then we'll try something else…"

xXxXx

Lana hated that the place was warded, making her mother stay with the kids in the car. They didn't like being left behind, but they knew that when their mother told them to stay put, then they needed to stay put. Johnny, however, snuck out and followed his mother to his father, Lana sighing loudly. She didn't even have to turn around to know her son was there either, motioning to him.

"If you're going to try and sneak around, might as well just come here," Lana said, shaking her head as Johnny came and stood up next to her side, leaning into her as she wrapped her arm around him.

Dean sighed as Mary looked at him. "Really? You're almost _rewarding_ this."

"He feels the ward, Dean. If anything, maybe together, he and I can find a way to get past it," she explained, feeling Mary's eyes on her.

"Should I ask?" Mary asked slowly.

Dean took a breath. "He's been powerful since the womb, really, but…he's got a talent the others haven't learned yet."

 _Dean found himself sitting up when he heard the gentle cry over the baby monitor, getting out of bed before Lana did. She was usually the first up, but there was something in his gut that told him that he needed to be in the nursery and the sooner the better. He was dying soon, and he wanted to be there for his son as much as he possibly could: Lana knew that, and let him take point._

" _Hey, Johnny boy," Dean said with a smile, moving to pick him up._

 _He was fussy and Dean was pretty sure that he was hungry, watching as his son seemed to flex his fingers a little bit like Lana did when she needed to use her powers. Picking him up, Dean held him close, Lana sidling up to him and kissing his shoulder, which made Dean rather happy._

" _He's feeling things sooner than I did, I think—or he's having a nightmare," Lana explained to Dean, taking a breath. "He just wants us."_

 _Chewing on his lip, Dean nodded. "He can sleep with us if that will help."_

" _He might cry all night," Lana warned, kissing her son's temple as he sniffled a little, Dean stroking his hair._

" _Then we'll be there when he needs us," Dean promised, kissing the top of Johnny's head and moving with Lana to their bedroom._

 _It was crazy, honestly, that this was his life now. Dean had never thought that he'd have any sort of apple pie life, and while their life was anything but normal, Dean was happy and he had a woman to be happy with: he had a son and a family. Not every single thing in his life was related to hunting anymore, and that made him feel so much better than he could put into words._

" _Wait a minute," Lana said as they started to get into bed, Johnny's force field going up. "Oh look at this…it's a demon thing."_

 _A laugh made everyone alert, Chelsea clapping her hands. "That kid doesn't trust me."_

" _No one trusts you," Lana responded, sighing loudly. "Can you please not beat around the bush? I want to sleep, my husband wants to sleep, and I want my son to get to be able to sleep too."_

" _How did you even get into the house? I thought we warded you off," Dean put in, kissing Johnny's head again and stroking his back to calm him down._

" _Warding off a vampire…those are easy wards to break, besides you forget that I have your scents for life," Chelsea laughed, looking at Lana. "Something is coming, and you need to be ready for it. When Dean dies, and he will be dragged to Hell, you need to be willing to do whatever it is that you can. Johnny's future depends on it."_

After nodding, Mary took a breath. "So you and I go in and they stay as back up?"

"No, just me," Dean said, shaking his head.

Mary didn't seem happy about that, but she let Dean go to barge in to save Sam after he kissed his wife, looking at Johnny and Lana as Lana pulled out her phone. Johnny smiled at his grandmother and took a breath, not quite sure what to say to her, but knowing that he wanted to know her. He'd heard stories from Florence about her, and he had always hated that he'd never meet her because he'd read John's journal…but here she was.

"This is probably a trap," Johnny spoke up, looking at his mother when she took a breath.

Mary nodded at him. "Oh, I'm sure it is, but if you all can't get in then…"

"Then it's up to you to save them," Johnny pointed out, nodding at the look on Mary's face. "I know you never liked hunting—Dad told me—but I've been hunted since I was born. Mom is powerful. One of the most powerful beings I've ever felt. I've had to kill a couple of things already to save Dad so Mom wouldn't be pushed to snap."

"It's not ideal, and I've never been for it, but Dean and I made a conscious choice all three times we had a kid," Lana began, knowing that this all hurt Mary to hear. "We wanted to have a family, and Johnny and his sisters are the best choices that we ever made. I hate that their innocence has been stripped—that Serena's will be soon—but I don't ever want to lose them. I want them to know how to protect themselves and protect each other. Too many demons have wanted Johnny dead…all of them dead…too many have tried to use them and Dean as leverage. Them and _me_ as leverage. It's a family business, hunting, and Johnny inherited my innate ability to kill demons and save the host. The girls haven't had a chance to learn yet, but I think he got the majority of my gifts. He's the only one of the three that can produce force fields."

It was a lot for Mary to take in, but Lana sent Johnny to go and talk to Castiel, who was already good friends with him. They talked a lot, and Johnny trusted him as much as he trusted his own parents. He'd been the first to forgive him too, and Lana smiled at the two talking before she turned to look at Mary.

"He exorcised his first demon with a thought at two and a half," Lana admitted, nodding at the shock on Mary's face. "I know you never would have approved of me or of my relationship with your sons, but this was what happened. We fell in love and we wanted to have a kid and it came with a lot of shitty things."

Mary smiled a little and shook her head. "I approve of you, Lana. I do. I mean, I never wanted Florence to have you and I know she probably already told you that I threatened her if you ever hurt my boys, but you've always tried to protect them, huh? I mean all this time and all you want to do is protect them. That look in your eyes? In Dean's eyes? I know you love each other and you'd do anything for each other. I could tell that Kate loved Sam too. That's why she followed Dean in to go and save her husband. It's going to take adjusting, but anyone who is willing to protect my children, is alright by me."

Lana smiled at that, chewing on her lip. "Thank you. I just…I know it's a lot to take in that the half demon daughter of your friend married your son, but I just…were you in Heaven?"

"It felt like Heaven," Mary told her, nodding a little.

"When you come back, it feels—" Lana stopped though, noticing the presence of someone else. "You need to go in."

Mary nodded at her, going in to save Kate and her sons, Johnny and Castiel finding the man of letters that had shown up. He was there for his colleague, and lifted the wards so that they could all go in. All the while, Robbie, Lily and Serena stayed in the car with Florence, only Lily vaguely aware that something was wrong. Like all the others, they could sense things that most couldn't, but Serena had never really questioned anything.

After being told they could go, Lana healed up Sam so that the kids wouldn't see him battered, and they went out to the car. Robbie got out first to go and hug his father, Kate smiling at them both as the others started talking to Dean. It was good that Sam was saved, but there was something going on and Lana wanted to get to the bottom of it. For now, they went back to the bunker and got some food, Sam going in to talk to his mother to give her John's journal. It only made sense for her to have it and read up on what he had done after she died. What he had fought, and all of it.

Smiling at her son, Mary pulled Sam into a fond embrace, Sam feeling like he was complete for a just a moment as he hugged her back. It was going to take some time for the adjustment to be made, but they were all here to try and help Mary with it. She was here, and her children were safe, and with Florence to fill in the pieces, it wasn't going to be the end of the world.

Not yet anyway…

 **FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! I hope that you guys liked the flashbacks! There's more flashbacks to come but first…Sam is home! That and he and his Mama hugged and I'm totally dead, haha.**


	5. A New Normal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I know I was gone there for a bit, but work and being sick caught up with me. This has more flashbacks and more kids and a** _ **lot**_ **of Mary, and some Mary/Florence. Plus it leads us up to some Lana stuff I've always wanted to do, and some evil stuff I always wanted to toy with.**

 **WARNINGS: Sex, Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Blood, Torture**

 **I ONLY OWN LANA AND MY MADE UP CHARACTERS/STORYLINES**

xXxXx

"Everything is a little hard to accept," Mary explained as she took a breath.

Florence smiled at her and then she nodded. "Yeah, I know. I was dead there for a little while myself, but honestly? Nowhere near as long as you were. Missing parts of Lana growing up was purely out of thinking I was saving her by being away. I was wrong, and that's why she keeps the kids close."

"I hate thinking that my grandchildren are hunting," Mary admitted, looking at Florence.

"Only Johnny has been on a hunt," Florence reminded her, not wanting to tell her the actual number of hunts the young Winchester had been on. "He hasn't really had much of a choice after everything that they had been through. Lana died and got pulled out of Heaven for selfish reasons, Johnny was kidnapped and Lana had to kill to save him and it let out Lucifer: everyone has been gunning for Johnny and now that he's almost 10…"

"The age Lana was when her demon powers took over completely? Before you erased her memories, right?" Mary asked, remembering that part of the story.

Lana had become so incredibly powerful at 10 that Florence had suppressed things from her. Since then she had her memories and everything, but Johnny hadn't grown up the same way. He had both parents and they were loving and they kept him happy, and Lana kept him trained. It was weird to Mary, but she had to admit that the more she watched everyone interact, the more she was certain that her children were in good hands.

She had missed out so much on their lives, but it was nice to know that powerful women had their best interests in mind. Sam was the happiest he could ever be when Kate was by his side, and given he was a psychic because of her, Mary was glad to see him happy. There was just so much grief too, that she'd missed out on raising her children, watching them fall in love, and seeing them get married and have kids…it was hard.

"I can show you memories," Florence offered, studying Mary's face. "I was there when all of the kids were born. I was there when Kate and Sam got married. I was there when Lana and Dean renewed their vows…it would help to fill in the blanks."

Mary nodded at that, wanting as much as she could get her hands on really, letting Florence work her magic while Sam and Kate snuggled in their room, Robbie doing homework from school with them. There had been no talks of demons, or men of letters, and Kate chewed on her lip. Robbie knew that Mary was back because of the power of Heaven really, and he hadn't questioned anything after it. By this point, he knew not to do things like that, and his parents were glad.

"She's lost," Sam admitted, looking at Kate and smiling when she kissed his nose. "I mean it's been like 33 years since she was here."

Kate nodded, taking a breath. "I hate that we can't really help her either. I feel like…maybe she just needs time."

"Time isn't going to fix all that much," Sam pointed out, knowing Robbie was listening now even though he wasn't letting it show. "But you know how things are. Sometimes we've all needed time away from each other to regroup. That's why Dean suggested that we all just cool off a bit."

"But what about Serena?" Robbie asked suddenly.

Kate and Sam both looked at their son, having been wondering the same thing too. She was so smart, and while all of the kids really were, she was something else completely. They had all thought that Johnny had been the record breaker for being the first to do all sort of things, but Serena's intuition was off the charts.

"What about her?" Kate asked cautiously.

Robbie took a breath and sat up a little straighter. "She said that she was pretty sure the bad thing was free yesterday."

The bad thing…Lucifer.

They weren't sure how she could possibly feel _that_ , but Lana sat on Dean's lap as he did some research, Johnny with his sisters in the other room. He and Lily were doing homework while Serena colored, Lana taking a deep breath before she stole a kiss from her husband. She knew that things were kind of rough right now, but she wanted to make sure that they were all on the same page.

"You realize that Serena knows that demons exist already, right? Just not in so many words?" Lana asked, taking a deep breath. "Have I apologized lately for what I've stuck you with?"

Dean shot Lana a look and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. "I have never regretted making a life with you, Lanni. Not once. Look at our children. Look at everything we've been through. There are times I wouldn't have made it through without you, and even though I know I freaked when I first saw Johnny use his powers on a demon, there is not a time since falling for you, that I didn't want you to be the mother of my children and in my life forever. Just don't repeat this conversation to anyone, alright? I have a reputation to uphold."

"As my whipped husband?" Lana teased, laughing when Dean poked her in the side and then kissed her again. "I just think we need to tell her."

"You think they've learned anything from _me_?" Dean asked with a laugh, shaking his head. "They have these gifts from you, but I swear—"

"—oh my God, shut up. Your son has your good looks and your stubbornness, and your daughters are all into your music. Not to mention, didn't Lily make that sawed off last week?" Lana reminded him, running her fingers through his hair a moment. "They've got the best of both of us, and sadly the worst of me."

Dean hated it when Lana started to self loathe like this, mainly because she had never asked to be half demon, and yes, she had almost gone full demon before. It hadn't been the best, but she had thought that she was protecting her family and it had sent her further than things had sent her with Lilith.

" _What do you mean she's snapped?" Dean asked angrily, shaking his head. "I don't believe you at all."_

 _Crowley laughed and shook his head. "Why would I lie? Your wife has had it in her the whole time. Ever since Azazel decided to create her. You think he just hoped to convince her to lead an army of demons once Lucifer was let out? He was in on the whole bloody plan, Dean. Weed out the strongest psychic or otherwise, and use them to let the demons out of Hell. That's how Lilith showed up. She was the key. Don't act like you didn't see this coming. You saw her when she killed Lilith."_

" _Lilith_ _ **wanted**_ _to die! She_ _ **tricked**_ _Lana into sending her to Hell! That wasn't her!" Dean protested, always riled up when Lana was brought up into the picture._

 _Laughing, Crowley shook his head. "What did you think was the plan once Lucifer showed? It was to have her aid him. She is half demon. That much demon blood in one person? You've seen her eyes."_

" _Whatever. Demons lie," Dean said, but it did make him think._

 _There was never a point in his life where he questioned that Lana loved him and their family, but what if Crowley was right? More than once he'd thought that maybe Lana would give into her demon side and become something he no longer recognized. Then again, even when her demon side seemed in control, her first priority was always her family, so could she really be controlled?_

" _Your wife is a safety hazard," Crowley continued, sighing when Dean stood up to leave._

 _He was still shackled in the bunker and couldn't do much of anything but give out information and be a pain in the ass. Dean left though, Lana coming in after him, which only made Crowley smile. Leave it to the Winchesters to let Lana do the dirty work on her own where they couldn't see her use their powers._

" _They don't_ _ **want**_ _to watch you work," Crowley said, looking at her as she sat down across from him. "What are you going to do? Torture me?"_

 _Lana shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "No. I mean if I wanted to, they'd let me, but I'm here for information, and I think I can get it out of you without having to hurt you."_

" _You want to know about Azazel…" Crowley said slowly, smiling a little. "What? Your mum won't tell you?"_

" _Just tell me what I need to know," Lana said shaking her head. "I almost went full blown demon last time I fought against someone. I need to know how to bottle it so I can teach my kids to bottle it."_

" _And why would I do that?"_

" _Because you hate Lucifer followers too."_

Sighing, Dean kissed his wife again. "As long as I have you, everything is good. Mom is back, and if anyone can help me to make her feel at home, it's _you_ , okay? You saw how taken she was with the kids. Without you, she wouldn't have gotten to have any grandchildren and I think they make her happy even though she feels out of place."

Lana smiled at that and nodded, kissing Dean again, resituating on his lap so that she was straddling him. It wasn't the time nor the place, especially because Lana was supposed to be making breakfast, but she a gentle moan from Dean escaped as Lana rolled her hips against his. Their little bit of fun was cut short, however, because Mary came up the stairs and immediately started to apologize.

"No, you're fine, _I'm_ sorry," Lana said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm going to go and check on the kids and their homework, you two…talk…"

Leaving the room, Lana flashed Mary another 'sorry' smile and Dean sat up straight as he mother moved to sit next to him at the table. It was a slightly awkward moment, certainly, especially because even though he was a grown man with kids, Mary still saw him as her four year old little boy.

"I suppose better me than a kid," Mary joked, laughing a little when Dean did.

With a shrug, he nodded. "Maybe, but Johnny's been scarred at least twice already."

"Poor thing," Mary chimed in, looking at him and taking a breath. "Dean…I think it's sweet that you've all decided to put hunting on hold to let me adjust, but I don't want to disrupt what you guys normally do. You get that, right?"

"Of course I do, Mom, it's just that adjusting is important. When Lana was resurrected the first time, her soul was ripped from Heaven and shoved back into her body. She couldn't remember a thing for a bit there other than the important bits about who she was. Hell, sometimes I wonder if I would have gotten her back at all. It's a process."

Mary nodded as she took in that information, thinking over the memories that Florence had shared with her. A smile crept onto her face and she took a breath, looking Dean in the eye so that he knew that something semi important was coming. She just wanted to talk to him and understand, and perhaps figure out a bit more about the lives that had been created here in her absence.

"Sam tells me that he and Kate had Robbie when everything felt like it was wrong, and that Robbie was the only light in the darkness," Mary began, nodding a little. "Lana tells me she came back and neither of you wasted any time trying for Johnny…"

Dean blushed, looking at the door his wife had exited with a look on his face, but he laughed a little and looked at Mary. "Yeah…it's…she and I had been expecting once before. Pretty sure it was a girl, everything seemed fairly smooth sailing and then there was a car accident and a shooting and we lost it."

 _After John passed, the three ended up heading to Bobby's and he gave them all a place to stay because Lana didn't want to go back to Kansas. Jen was happily married to Kevin and talking about starting a family finally, and Lana didn't have any of that. They were settling down and Lana couldn't wrap her head around the fact that well…there was no baby anymore._

 _Everything had been so messed up since the hospital too, that Lana hadn't even been able to tell Dean what had happened. He didn't remember anything after waking up because of the deal that John had made, and only Sam knew because he'd been the one that was told. It was him and John that had okayed the surgery and she honestly didn't blame them, she just knew that she was supposed to be able to tell Dean._

 _It was his baby too._

 _He had just finally made it to a place where he was_ _ **happy**_ _to be having a kid and now it was gone. Now he didn't have to feel trapped and that was good, but Lana was still in shock, sitting in a room at Bobby's with her knees to her as she cried. She knew she needed to suck it up, so she whispered that she missed John and then she wiped her tears away when she heard the door open. She was no longer alone, so this whole wallowing thing wasn't allowed to happen anymore._

 _Grabbing her laptop, she tried to make it look like she was keeping busy so that the boys didn't feel bad. After all, it had been_ _ **their**_ _father, not hers. Luckily they weren't really paying attention to her because they were engaged in their own conversation, and so she blotted her eyes as discretely as possible. Besides, Lana was used to this since they were all sharing the same room._

" _I just never thought about her like that," Sam was saying._

 _Dean shrugged a little. "Well now we know she had a lot going on."_

" _I meant I never saw her truly settling down. I mean she's married and thinking about kids and I think that's great but we met her, thinking she was just another hunter and hunters don't really get happy endings. I dunno… I guess it was just easier to accept with Lana," Sam told him, and she knew they were referring to Jen._

" _That's only because she was so adamant about not being with me, and you assume every girl with me is easy," Dean said with a shake of his head._

 _Sam nodded his head. "Exactly—Lana is not easy."_

" _Not at all," Lana told them, starting an e-mail to Jen._

" _You okay?" Dean asked, sitting down on the bed and handing her a latte._

 _Lana nodded at him slowly. "Yeah…I, uh…did you know that they're seriously thinking about trying for a baby right now? Jen and Kevin?"_

 _She got off of the bed as Dean's hand started to move towards her stomach and Sam swallowed, knowing this was painful for her. Dean made a face and Lana tried to give him a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was definitely having a hard time with all of this and Lana wanted Dean to know without her blurting it out just because she couldn't take it anymore—Lana had to tell him with some tact._

" _Do you wanna talk about it?" Sam asked her after a pause._

 _Lana shook her head. "No. I just want to…I want to wake up from this nightmare."_

 _They nodded, and then Dean got up and he and Sam grabbed some things because they were going to give John a hunter's funeral. It was going to be hard to watch as he burned, but it had to be done so he wouldn't come back as anything. Still…it seemed so cold and Lana had no idea if she was going to be able to get through it without breaking down again. John Winchester was really gone…he was really not coming back…_

" _I'm going to grab my jacket." Lana told them, and headed out of the room before either of them could ask her anything._

 _They stood there in the dark air watching John's body burn. No one wanted him to come back as a spirit or anything, and Lana couldn't take it all, just like she thought she couldn't. Lana stood in silence a little bit off by herself, not wanting to deal with the sadness that was coming off of Sam and Dean in waves. She didn't want to deal with this…not at all._

 _For the next couple days, Dean worked on his car, Sam walked around, and Lana just lounged around in silence. She hadn't spoken since we burned John…it wasn't worth it. There was no point in talking about any of it, and no point getting Sam down or bothering Dean while he tried to fix his baby because of the crash. Still, it was the day Lana was going to tell Dean about the baby._

 _Lana hadn't planned it, but she had been taking a shower and her fingers ran along her scar and she couldn't stand anymore—Lana sat down in the tub and hugged her knees to her. She decided to just run a bath instead, but only sat in the water, Dean coming into the bathroom after knocking on the door a few times. He was worried about her, and he became even more worried when he shut the door behind him and noticed her in the tub with tears streaming down her face. Yeah…it was an incredibly disconcerting position and it was apparently the way that this talk was just going to go._

" _Lanni…" Dean told her, reaching out and stroking her wet hair. "Baby, please talk to me…please…"_

 _Lana sniffled a little and closed her eyes. "I lost it, Dean."_

 _She shook her head a little as he got into the tub fully clothed, and resituated them so that their torsos were touching, her legs draped over his and wrapped around him. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as she cried and held her protectively close, brushing his lips across hers. He didn't know what to say and neither did Lana, but she had to let it all out since they were here, and once Lana started, she couldn't stop it._

" _When we got hit by the semi, I got out of the car and I tried to make sure that everyone was okay and went to dial 9-1-1 for an ambulance. Then Chelsea showed up and she shot me, and I passed out. My body was going through too much and I just…they contacted Jen and they talked to Sam and after a while it was me…or the baby." Lana told him, trying to contain the sobs. "I wasn't strong enough to withstand anything! I lost our baby and it's all my fault!"_

 _Dean shook his head. "No, Baby, it's not. Hey…Lanni…look at me."_

" _Dean, I—"_

"— _things like this happen, Lanni. You can't blame yourself for any of it." Dean told her, nuzzling her nose with his until she looked him in the eye._

 _Lana swallowed and then she sighed a little. "I didn't want to say anything because you already have so much to deal with."_

" _Baby, you can't handle this all on your own…it was my baby too." Dean said, and rested his forehead against hers. "You need to keep me in the loop here, Lanni. I mean I'm still trying to wrap my head around you having powers and I just…I need you to be honest with me—I need you to tell me things. I need you…can you let me in, please?"_

 _Lana nodded and returned the kiss he placed so pleasantly on her lips and then he took off his t-shirt and kissed her again. It was nice to just kiss him back, their skin touching and know that they weren't going to actually go at it in the tub. They just needed to be close to each other, and Lana was so grateful for him—so glad that he was alive and with her...regardless of the consequences of it all._

" _I'm so sorry." Lana told him softly._

 _He shook his head. "I love you."_

" _I know."_

" _Good."_

 _She nodded as some more tears came, kissing him again and wrapping her arms around him, both of them eventually getting untangled from each other and her finishing her shower. Then the two of them got dressed and spent the next couple of days doing their own thing, and still being as close to each other as possible at night, snuggled close, Dean keeping her protected in his arms. Lana slipped back into silence, and Sam really wanted to talk to Dean about what was going on, but Dean didn't want to talk about his father…not even to Lana…in fact besides telling her that he was sorry he hadn't told her how much he wanted the baby, he didn't talk about the baby either._

"She was devastated, and I know I didn't show it that well, but so was I. The surgery had complications, and we were pretty sure she couldn't have kids anymore and we needed space. She wanted to get married, and I was married to this job, and then I lost her and nothing else mattered. I didn't waste a minute when she got back. I admit it." Dean continued, smiling a little bit. "She's saved my life, she's sacrificed for Sam and I…she doesn't always agree with me, and we've definitely had big against the world fights, but those kids? They're our safe haven. They're what tie us together forever, as selfish as that might be a way to put it."

It was odd how he could get this real with his mother and yet it was hard with other people. Even with kids, Dean kept quite a bit bottled, but there was just something that told him that his mother needed to understand that Lana was it for him. Yeah, they still fought demons and they still had their issues, but in the end it was them against the world…even when it felt like they were on opposite sides of an issue.

"I love that she makes you feel whole," Mary admitted, nodding a little. "That's how John and I were, but less…fighting against the world. Less angels and demons. The only thing that makes me wonder is the fact that I know Florence and I know what she's capable of. I know the darkness she's battled…Lana doesn't ever scare you?"

That look on Dean's face now made Mary hold her hands up like she was surrendering, not wanting Dean mad at her. Lana was his wife and the mother of his children, and he didn't want his mother to hate her or anything about her. Mary _didn't_ hate her either, she just wanted to know what it was that Lana could actually do. Azazel had created her for a reason and she just wanted to know if her potential had been lived up to.

"We've all killed people, Mom," Dean said sadly, looking away from her for a moment. "There was a time there specifically when we were dealing with Abaddon and the first blade, and a case where it was just serial killers and when I get threatened, I get that look in her eyes. She'd kill for me…but I'd kill for her too. I want to say that I wouldn't—I want to be the normal guy that you wanted to raise me to be—but I wouldn't hesitate. I've been in a position before where I didn't hesitate, and the same goes for her."

Nodding, Mary gave him a smile and a kiss to the temple, leaving the room as Serena entered it. She wanted to show her father the picture that she'd colored of her, her siblings and her parents, Dean smiling when she crawled up onto his lap and showed him that she'd colored Mary too. That made Dean's heart swell up with pride and he kissed the top of her head, glad that his children took after his wife, though Lana was right: they had him in them too.

"Where did Uncle Cas go? He's sad," Serena told her father, looking at him with those innocent eyes of hers.

Dean gave her a smile and stroked her dark hair. "He had to go."

"Look for the bad thing?" she asked him.

"That's his job, sweetheart. He's an angel," Dean explained, smiling a little bit when Lana started to come into the room and leaned against the door frame to watch.

"We couldn't get in before," Serena began, looking at her father. "Johnny wanted to help. He…he left. Uncle Sam was hurt before."

It was that intuition kicking in and Dean took a deep breath, knowing in that moment that Lana was right and regardless of her being four, she needed to know. He didn't want to do this—it was hard every time. Lily had taken it okay, though she'd had to sleep in their room several nights, and Johnny had always known. He'd taken out several demons by the time he was five, and Lana kept him trained, which was probably why he was the strongest. Castiel seemed to think it was because he was the Winchester heir…the only male in their line and given he had men of letters blood _and_ demon blood, it made him special. He might even grow to be stronger than his mother, which was why demons wanted to kill him before he became just like her: anti evil things. They wanted him to embrace his demon side and become a killer and if not…then they wanted him to be exterminated. The girls? They were just powerful. After all, Azazel _had_ hoped for a son and not a daughter as well.

"Mommy healed him," Dean told her, nodding when she did. "You know you're safe here, right? That Mommy and I would never let anything get you?"

Serena nodded, leaning in to kiss her father's cheek. "I know Mommy will kill the bad thing."

It was the word 'kill' that broke Lana and Dean, Lana speaking up to tell Serena that on top of angels, there were demons in the world. That she was part demon because Lana was part demon, and that not all creatures were bad creatures. Serena seemed to be able to understand it, and she was glad that she knew something that her siblings did. She wasn't afraid either, but it was because she could feel her mother's power and she believed in Castiel beyond a shadow of a doubt.

When she went bounding back off to her siblings, Dean closed his eyes. "Do you ever wonder if we were pawns?"

"Daily," Lana admitted, closing her eyes too. "Sometimes I think Azazel made me so I could procreate and make him Johnny. You are a man of letters, Dean. Your father was going to be, your grandfather was…we're vessels and your children have that blood. Have my dangerous DNA mixed with it. The angels were at war, remember? Tugging at strings with the demons to raise Lucifer and to hopefully bring about an apocalypse that would bring about a whole new world. What if they were using us too?"

"Hey…I love you," Dean reminded her, knowing she needed to hear it right then.

Even though he was better at it now, the words were still hard to say unless it was the right moment in which to say them. This was that moment. The moment in which his wife thought that he was thinking that he never had a choice and he always had: they both always had. He didn't believe in fate or anything like that, he just believed that they had been in the same place at the same time the only time that it had really mattered…when they met at Chelsea's wake.

"I know you do, and I love you too," Lana responded, opening her eyes and looking at him. "I just sometimes feel like we never had a choice in having to go to war."

Dean nodded as he stood up, crossing over to Lana and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close to him. They were having a rough time right now and it was important to regroup, but things had just grown more and more complicated the more kids there were. Was that it? He hadn't missed her admitting she wanted another, but they were at their limit, weren't they?

"You and I are going to win this and settle," Dean said, shaking his head. "We'll never be retired, but maybe a nice house? Use the bunker only as a bunker?"

"After all the work we put into getting it so I could walk in and stay in?" Lana asked with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We could always go back to Kansas…or start all over. I just figured near Kevin and Jen we have some normalcy and ties to what we need ties to. I just don't want you to think that I need a normal."

Dean shook his head and stole a kiss. "Not a normal, a new normal. I know it's awful to say it, but I loved that year. I missed Sam, and sometimes I had so much grief hitting me that I couldn't get it up, but it was you and me and the kids. It was a life I still want, we just never climb our way out, you know?"

"I'm okay with us only having three kids," Lana said with a smile, returning the kiss. "I think we've procreated enough for everyone up and downstairs, yeah?"

"I just mean…you like even numbers, I'm not opposed to even numbers…"

"You want another boy, but I can't guarantee that."

Dean laughed and pressed his lips to Lana's letting himself revel in what was his. She ran her fingers through his hair and nipped at his bottom lip, making Dean whimper a little when she pulled away. They had to help the kids still and he knew they didn't have time, but he'd suggest a quickie later when there was time for them to have one.

xXxXx

After Mary cut her hair a bit—something Lana got because she'd donned new hairstyles a couple of times—she told the boys about a hunt that she had found and Lana signed off on it. Not that they needed permission of course, but Lana opted to stay at home while the boys went with their mother. Lana wanted to be with them, but she wanted to train the kids and she trusted that Mary knew what she was doing.

"You sure you're not coming?" Dean asked as he pulled his jacket on, nodding when Lana nodded in response. "You realize that I'm still sorry, right? About everything Amara related…"

Lana laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, I know. It wasn't you, it was the Mark of Cain, and she's with Chuck. You always had me, I knew you'd never pick her, and because you helped her get her brother back, she gave you your mother. Why would I ever be mad?"

"Because I felt connected to her," Dean reminded her, smiling when his wife rolled her eyes and stole a kiss. "You're being oddly nice about this whole thing, you know. I don't understand why, but I like it."

"I think I have slightly more to apologize for. I mean, leaving out of nowhere to help Lilith—you thought I was into Castiel for a bit there, so being mad about Amara when there was only a kiss, is just silly," Lana said, kissing him again and then shaking her head. "I'm not going because I want you to spend time with your mother. I love you, and we're in a really good place right now, right. I mean we haven't had sex in a while, but we'll rectify that _later_ …"

Dean laughed a little bit and then nodded, stealing one more kiss before he went to go and meet up with Mary and Sam to go and do a hunt. Lana waved them off and then took the kids to school, going with Serena and Kate back to the bunker. It was an off day of preschool for Serena, and Lana smiled as she settled on her lap. Kate smiled at them too, checking her texts from Sam. Things were rocky already with Mary, but only because she felt out of place and Sam and Dean were arguing with her about what was right.

"You know, one of the reasons the intimacy with your husband is off, is because of that mark. He's been hostile," Kate pointed out as Lana ran her fingers through Serena's hair.

Lana nodded sadly. "Yeah…that blade worked him up a _lot_."

"Daddy was angry all the time," Serena reminded them, nodding a little. Johnny and Lily hated it. I don't really remember it."

"It was pretty bad. He yelled at Mommy a lot and she left with Castiel," Kate explained to her, shaking her head. "He acted like it was him who was in charge, but Mommy wanted to get Metatron and she never lost faith in Cas."

"Uncle Cas is a good guy," Serena said with a smile, looking at her mother. "Can I draw him in family pictures?"

Lana laughed and nodded. "Of course you can. Why wouldn't I let you?"

"Because we're related to demons," Serena told her.

Taking a breath, Lana nodded at that, smiling at her youngest and then leaving her with her aunt for a moment to make food. Really she just needed a moment, because she was getting a little tired of having to relive painful things like what the Mark of Cain had done to Dean. It was really hard to deal with him when he was like that because while she'd been snapped at before, it was _really_ bad when he was in a way.

" _Lana, let me out," Dean said from the other side of the door he was shut in, in the vault. "Come on, you're not going to leave me in here."_

 _Lana sighed, having opened the other two doors to get to him. "I am going to leave you in there. You almost hurt me, don't act like you didn't."_

" _Lana, I'm yaking up my guts…literally, I think," Dean explained, shaking his head. "There are moments where I just need to kill. I feel better now."_

" _Serena cried for an hour, Dean. An_ _ **hour**_ _! I had to use my powers in front of our tiniest child, to stop you from being an uber dick!" Lana protested, feeling the tears come to her eyes as she shook her head. "Crowley thought this was such a great idea and you know what? You killed Abaddon, but for what? To lose yourself in the process?"_

 _Dean hated that his own wife was willing to lock him away, but at the same time, he would have done the same. If she was on a killing spree, he'd lock her up too. It was like having to lock Sam away to detox from demon blood. Still, his wife had given him an idea, and he had more than enough locked away in here to summon Crowley._

 _Crowley could help him._

" _This has never been a dictatorship and if it was, it would be mine," Lana said gently, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't care what that first blade is…I am stronger and I won't lose you to something as fucking stupid as what made Cain kill. That's not your fucking cross to bear."_

 _Dean shook his head as he started to slowly rummage for items, looking at the door. "You can't just do that, Lana. You know you can't—not everything has to be on you and especially not this Metatron stuff. Demon stuff you can take point, but not here."_

" _Dean, I love you, and I know that you love me, but…right now, I can't_ _ **trust**_ _you…" Lana protested feeling a little choked up._

 _The words cut like a knife, but he knew he deserved it. "Then you know how I felt when you left me to get rid of Lilith."_

It hadn't been the same, and they both knew that, but then they had managed to get past it. Dean betraying them for Crowley, Lana betraying them to defeat Lilith, everything that had happened with the angels when Lana had gotten angry that no one believed in Castiel's sincerity. Still, it felt like it hadn't been long enough because that stupid mark had been what had made Amara then try to take Dean away from her, and Lana was tired of the bit of distance.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kate asked, coming into the room and sighing. "I didn't mean to bring anything bad up."

Lana waved it off. "I'll be fine. Dean and I are always fine in the end."

"It's just that a lot has happened and honestly? The boys are going to need us. Sam is sending me cryptic messages. I don't think the hunt is going very well," Kate pointed out as she nodded as Lana looked at her phone.

"Dean seems worried too, but I think they'll be okay," Lana laughed, pocketing her phone again. "No code words or anything. They'll all just feeling a little awkward, but they'll get the hang of it. I believe in them."

Kate nodded a little bit, and then smiled. "Besides, you would know if something was wrong with Dean. I don't think anyone has forgotten what Metatron did."

 _Lana knew that something was wrong the moment that Sam had called her and told her that she needed to get to them. Dean was with Crowley and he knew that Lana didn't want to go, but it was only because he'd slipped out from under her nose and left her a voicemail that told him that he was done. That with the blade in existence, she and the kids were better off without him…but Lana could feel him._

 _After Hell and Heaven, they were bonded in a much more supernatural way than they had ever been before. Purgatory had been rough, and now she was feeling like he was in mortal danger and it was making her insides feel really twisted: she was nauseous and she didn't want to be the reason that something truly bad happened to him. So she used her demon powers to pop into the vicinity, seeing a lot of people around that seemed pretty scared of what was going on._

" _Where are they?!" Lana asked angrily. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"_

 _She was too frazzled to pinpoint his exact location, but she could sense him and he was weak—so she started to run, yelling his name. Dean was dying and she knew that because she could feel his life force slipping and it scared her more than anything else could. If she lost her husband and the last words they'd exchanged had been about love and a lack of trust, she'd never be able to forgive herself._

" _I'm proud of us…tell Lana she was right…" Dean said before he slumped over into Sam's arms, Lana feeling the moment as she came through the door way to see them._

" _NO!" she screamed as Sam started to sob, moving toward him. "No, this can't be happening!" Lana began as Sam let her try to heal him, but it wasn't working and she didn't know why. "THIS MARK IS THE REASON EVERYTHING HAS GONE TO HELL!"_

 _And honestly it was worse because they were going to have to take his body back, but for now, all Sam and Lana could do was cry. Dean was gone and neither of them wanted to admit it, but if even Lana couldn't bring him back, then what were they going to do? This had to do with the mark, right? Maybe if she just asked Crowley…maybe_ _ **forced**_ _the lying bastard to help. It wasn't that she didn't want to trust him, it was that he tended to do everything she didn't want and then laugh about it later and now this was far too much…now_ _ **Dean's life**_ _had been taken from her, and both Metatron and Crowley were going to have to pay._

Lana tried to push the thoughts away, giving Kate a sad smile and then texting Jen because she was feeling that feeling again. That desperate feeling that came with suppressing the demon powers. No matter how many times she tried to make sure that her kids never had to do that, she didn't want them to see her like that unless it was intentional, but all this training?

It just made her feel like she needed to use her powers more and that scared her with Lucifer out…

 **FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! This chapter got way too long so I left it on a cliffhanger. The next one will have a little Mary, but I needed some heartbreak to put Lana in the game and feel a bit…demon connected. I have my reasons, haha. Plus don't be surprised if I change some of demon!Dean stuff because my whole Lana/Dean destined thing from Castiel in my first story still holds true. I watched the demon!Dean episodes again and a lot of flashbacks from that will happen next chapter.**


	6. Dark Sides

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Still a bit sick but the ideas just keep on keeping on, haha.**

 **This is definitely a chapter that focuses on demons and on Dean feeling abandoned, and on Sam and Kate being the ones that have to be the voices of reason. So…normal stuff, haha. Also, it showcases a little secret and has a hot and heavy flashback, so you're warned there.**

 **WARNINGS: Sex, Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Blood, Torture**

 **I ONLY OWN LANA AND MY MADE UP CHARACTERS/STORYLINES**

xXxXx

"Have you ever felt evil, Mom?" Johnny asked out of nowhere, waiting for his father, grandmother and uncle to get home.

They were on their way home from the hunt, and Lana was caught off guard by her eldest's question. She knew that out of the three of them, he'd used his powers a lot more and his eyes had even gone that signature yellow before, but she hadn't expected that. There was so much about her past and his father's, and even more immediate past that answered that question so very well.

But did she tell him that?

He was about to be ten, and she knew he'd been through quite a lot, but at the same time, she new that he needed to not be kept in the dark. She was the one that had demon blood inside of her and so did his father because he'd been a demon too. Johnny had blood from his mom and Lana wanted to make sure that he was aware that things could go wrong.

That even the best of them could snap if pushed far enough.

"Once or twice," Lana admitted, motioning for Johnny to sit with her. "I remember that look on your face when I brought your Dad back home. When he had been a demon? All three of you knew, even Serena. She doesn't remember it because she was a toddler, but you could all feel that there had been a change…in us both."

 _The moment that Crowley had gotten Dean to wake up from being 'dead', he had taken the newly demon Winchester away from the bunker with him. It wasn't ideal and Sam was pissed and wanted to know where his brother was, and Lana wanted her husband back. Knowing that she could pop to his location, she did once she pinpointed a feeling of it, leaving Florence in charge of the kids just in case Kate had to run off and do something._

" _Oh look, it's a bar," Lana said, fixing her jacket and then looking around to see Crowley at a table and a bunch of demons and humans and lowlifes. Definitely seemed like a Crowley kind of place to go, and if Dean hadn't been married, he'd probably hang out here and pick up a lay any time he wanted to, but he was married and Lana wanted to know why the Hell he was here. "And where is…whoa…"_

 _It wasn't Dean up on stage that worried her, or even that he was drunk and doing karaoke, no…it was that Dean was a demon. He was what they hunted and Lana could sense it because she was half demon and that was just how it worked._

" _What in the fuck did you do to him?" Lana asked, holding her hand up to stop a couple of demons from going for her, Crowley sighing. "Don't sigh at me, douchebag, answer my question."_

 _Crowley looked at her and then at Dean on the stage getting booed. "It was the mark, it wasn't me. Last thing that I need is you getting mad at me."_

" _I'm already mad at you! Why didn't you tell me that that was a thing!" Lana exclaimed, sighing loudly when she felt Dean closer to her._

" _If it isn't the ol' ball and chain," Dean said, a smile on his face, a colder façade about him that made Lana chew on her lip._

 _Looking at him, Lana raised her eyebrows. "That's how you greet your wife? I basically own your ass."_

" _No one owns me," Dean told her, shaking his head._

" _No? Why don't you open up your shirt and then tell me where you got the claw marks on your pecks. Or how about that accidental burn from number 27 on our sex list?" Lana asked with a laugh._

 _Crowley was smirking a little bit, Dean smirking too, stepping closer to her. "You two have a sex list?"_

 _They both looked at him as Dean got ever closer to her, his eyes catching a blonde, which made Lana's hand reach out to grab his face and make him look at her. She didn't want to piss him off too much because he had the first blade on him and always did, but at the same time, she was pretty sure she could get through to him. They were always connected after all, no matter where they went, the connection only got stronger and now he was demon…and she was half demon._

 _Something about that felt hot and she didn't get why._

" _If you want me to kill her, you're doing a good job," Lana told him, shaking her head when he smirked. "What is this?"_

 _Crowley smiled a little, shrugging his shoulders. "There's a little lore about soul mates. Your boy here would never admit it's a thing, but the two of you are connected and now that he's a demon…your demon part wants to surface. All those urges you like to suppress."_

" _I can think of a lot of urges she's never suppressed," Dean said, making Lana smirk and then step back from him. "Oh come on. You don't want to try 32 now that I can probably compete more with physical strength?"_

" _Don't tempt me…because I kind of want to do it…" Lana admitted to him._

 _Dean nodded at her. "We should—it'll distract from the fact that I banged her like 24 hours ago."_

" _You let my husband_ _ **cheat**_ _on me?!" Lana asked Crowley, her eyes flashing yellow. "She's incredibly dead."_

" _Just let me watch and there will be a present in it for you," Dean winked at her._

"We're not inherently evil," Lana explained, reaching out to tuck some of his hair behind his ear. "Evil twists you up and makes you forget what you fight for, but you're beautiful and you're innocent, and your blood does not define your choices."

Johnny smiled a little, nodding. "We save people. Family business, right?"

"Exactly. It's not the childhood I wanted for you, but this world is a mess and I've tried to raise you—" Lana began.

"—to be honest," Johnny told her with a nod. "I know, Mom. I've read Grandpa's journal, and I've watched you with Dad and I'm learning at school and I know how to keep a lid on my powers I just…sometimes feel like I should use them all the time and I know I can't."

Lana gave a sad smile. "You can, you just probably shouldn't. I'll never tell you not to use them, okay?"

xXxXx

Mary glanced at Dean and Sam from the backseat. It had been a rough hunt and she'd been right about it, but things still felt wrong. It was almost like they were put together a little better, but there were things that she still wanted to know, and things that she still wanted to understand.

"Earlier, did I catch apologizing for affairs?" she asked, not trying to point fingers, but wanting to know.

Dean swallowed and shook his head. "No, no…there's just been a lot lately. I mean…I was a demon for a little while there. Lana went a little demon for a while there. There might have been things we shouldn't have done, but Castiel and Amara were just bumps in the road that were misunderstandings. They were never…Lana and I are good."

 _Lana didn't need to use excessive force to kill the blonde, but she honestly didn't feel quite herself. With Dean fully demon and her feeling the affects of letting the dark side corrupt her more inside, she was acting out and Dean was beaming. She could have just snapped her neck with a flick of her wrist, or suffocated her, but she'd instead reached right out and ripped the girl's jugular out._

 _It was the blood that was getting Dean off right now._

" _I should take you everywhere." Dean clapped, watching as Lana smirked and turned to face him, the body just lying on the floor of the motel room. "All that because no one else can bang your husband?"_

 _Lana laughed and shook her head. "I did tell you that you belonged to me. I don't like other people touching my things."_

" _I don't see you laying a claim on me," Dean challenged, stepping closer to her and reaching out to unbutton her shirt. "Seems to me like I'm doing all the work."_

 _Holding up her hand, she stopped him with her powers, smirking and then taking a step back. She moved toward the shower and Dean followed with an evil look in his eyes as Lana turned on the shower and started to undress. Lana was going to clean the blood off and Dean already had the idea in his head to take her right up against the shower wall._

" _Take your clothes off and get in the shower," Lana ordered, stepping in herself and starting to rinse the blood off of her hands._

 _She'd almost given up on trying to feel normal, smiling and laughing a little when Dean practically bounded into the shower. There was something about what was between them like this, that she actually enjoyed, moaning a little when Dean pushed her forcefully up against the shower wall._

" _You trying to own_ _ **me**_ _?" Lana asked, answered with a rough kiss and a press of his hips against hers. "Someone is already up and ready…" she managed as she dug her nails into his shoulders, met with Dean hissing pleasantly._

 _Dean's hand ran up her side to cup her breast, giving it a squeeze before it slipped up to wrap around her throat. Not to hurt her too bad because even in demon form he wanted to practically worship her, but to dominate her because she was right: he was completely aroused right now. She'd killed a woman just because she'd touched her husband, and Dean was getting off on it. He shouldn't have been and maybe deep down he knew it, but right now, this powerful woman reeked of arousal and it was all because_ _ **he**_ _was claiming_ _ **her**_ _, and they both needed it._

" _I'm going to take you until the next room knows my name," Dean growled, using his free hand to part his wife's legs so he could position himself where he needed to, groaning when she moaned for him._

" _If that's not a promise, I'm going to have to_ _ **punish**_ _you…" Lana whispered in that husky voice of hers that set Dean off._

 _He didn't much feel like he could control himself then, pushing into her hard and fast, flesh in flesh. She gave a pleased cry when he did, Dean keeping his hand on her throat, but not choking her, just letting it rest as he rolled his hips, filling her…claiming her. If she was going to go around saying that he belonged to her, he was going to at least feel confident that even as a demon,_ _ **she**_ _belonged to_ _ **him**_ _._

" _You call that claiming?" Lana taunted, moaning more as she felt him pumping in and out, nails dragging down his arms because raking up to his shoulders again, deeper this time. She used his body as leverage to wrap her legs around him, feeling his thrusts get faster, that grunting like music to her ears. "_ _ **Harder**_ _…"_

 _Dean did was he was told, getting louder as she did, his mouth finding her chest as he continued to pound into her. Everything felt intense right now, and the rougher he was with her, the louder they both got, feeling that familiar sensation of release. Lana practically screamed his name when her legs trembled, Dean crying out hers too as he lost himself inside of her, moving to pant into the crook of her neck as he kept her held against the wall, water stinging the nail marks in his back._

" _Think next door knows your name yet?" Lana managed as she tried to catch her breath too. "You might need to double check your work…"_

 _A dark chuckle escaped, Dean rolling his hips against her in retaliation to her teasing. She groaned and then moved to run her fingers through his hair, the motion actually making him feel good and that annoyed him a little bit. Still, he ran his hands along her arms, looking her in the eye and then taking a breath. He was going to take her again and they both knew it, but there was a moment here and even demonic he wanted to savor it…perhaps that annoyed him a little._

" _I'll double check it right now, baby," Dean promised her._

Dean shook the thoughts off for a moment and then looked at his mother, explaining that he had done some pretty dark things, Lana too. It had been fixed of course, and they were doing better, but they were still trying to fix things and that was part of why Dean had wanted to take some time off. Mary didn't like hearing that Dean had been a demon before, and she still didn't know about Sam being soulless, but she just nodded. There were things she was pretty sure she should get out of them, but she was just looking for more perspective. She had missed so much more than she thought that they had, and nothing would make up for that.

"We've been through so much that I feel like it's important for you to know," Dean said with a shrug, shaking his head. "Even when I'm at my worst I have Lanni. Even when she's at _her_ worst, she finds a way to drag me back."

Sam had found them, dragged them back, and then Lana had gotten some sense knocked back into her when she had seen the kids. They'd been worried about her and about Dean since he was still a demon, but he hadn't hurt them. Not because of love when he was a demon, but because he had thought of them as his spawn…his potential demonic legacy. Of course he'd been cured, and he still felt awful that he'd ever thought of his children like that, but it had made Lana feel odd too because that had been what her ancestors had told her when she reforged the rune with Jen.

They'd wanted to make sure their _legacies_ were intact.

The rest of the car ride was pretty much quiet save Sam talking to his Mom a little about Kate and Robbie. They were greeted at the bunker with smiles and hugs and happy kids, and Dean smiled a bit at how happy that Mary looked for a moment. It was such a change from the car ride back, and he was glad that she was kind of happy about what was going on even if she wasn't completely adjusted. She seemed to have something important to say though, so Johnny convinced the others to go with him to help pick dinner, and Mary took a deep breath.

"You boys have a great life here," she told them with a smile, shaking her head a little bit. "I'm so happy that you have wives and children and a sense of who you are…"

Mary trailed off, however, and Lana had a feeling that what she was about to say was going to kill them. It was a tone that she knew well, and a tone that Dean and Sam had gotten used to, so it made them both turn to look at her too. Right now, they were getting ready to hear the absolute worst and Florence stepped in, in the silence.

"Did the hunt go bad?" Florence asked her.

Shaking her head, Mary continued. "You are both all grown up and I still see my four year old and my six month old. I still see two little boys that I had just yesterday and yet…here you are. 30 some odd years later."

"The time passage certainly didn't make this easy," Lana put in, chewing on her lip. Honestly she understood, even if she hadn't had to adjust to decades being lost when she'd been brought back from death the first time. "Mary, you don't have to leave…"

"I do," Mary told her, smiling sadly when she saw the tears come to Lana's eyes.

Dean just looked disappointed, Kate hanging her head as Sam looked sad too. Mary could tell, however, that Lana felt so emotional about this because she emoted what Dean kept to himself and she got that: they were soul mates. She understood that much from what Castiel had let slip before. Lana took on what he needed her to shoulder and vice versa, but her demon heritage meant she actually _felt_ it.

"You and Kate are here to help them, I just…I need to acclimate," Mary tried to explain.

"Why can't you do that here?" Sam asked her, stepping toward her as Dean looked away.

Mary took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm still mourning my boys. I miss my husband…one minute we're all in Heaven together and suddenly I'm here and all this time has passed. I've missed birthdays, and engagements, and weddings and births of my grandchildren…this isn't my world. It doesn't feel like it."

Lana could understand that and even though the boys were mad about it, Sam hugged his mother to let her know he was still here. Dean took a step back and it pained Mary more than it pained Lana, but it pained her too. Mary got a hug from Kate and from Lana, going to say 'goodbye' to the kids before she left the bunker. It was going to be an adjustment without her just as it had been _with_ her, and Lana wasn't sure how to get to her husband just yet.

xXxXx

Lana knew that things were difficult for the boys with Mary leaving, so she took them to go and see how Adam was doing. Getting him out of the pit had been hard and it had taken some bartering, but he was with Kat and he was doing med school like always planned, and Kat was making sure that she and Adam were safe and they were settled in an nice little house that her parents had swung for, for them: Aaron was their roommate.

It was nice having Aaron around because he was a witch, and with Kat being a witch too and a hunter, she was there to protect Adam when she needed to. Plus, having the boys visit meant that Kat got to see her oldest sister, Kate, and she got to see Lana. Lana and the boys had a place down the street from them because Lana thought they needed a place when they came to visit, and the kids loved getting to be in a place other than the bunker.

Be in an actual home.

"I like that blouse," Dean told Lana with a smile, sitting on the end of the bed. "Kind of wish I could rip it right off, but I feel like we're still…"

Lana nodded a little bit. "Mending? We've had a rough last couple of years, Dean. I just haven't been feeling very…horny, I guess. I get turned on now and again, but at the same time, I feel like I killed people when you were a demon, and the mark of Cain fucked shit up, and I just feel like you and I have this dark cloud hanging over us again and it's frustrating because you know that I can go dark side easier than you can and the kids can't have us _both_ do it."

"We had some really hot demon sex, you know…" Dean said gently, shaking his head. "Like…we marathoned like we have never…you have a filthy mouth."

"I do," she laughed, smiling at him. "There are things I never thought I was capable of, you know? Sexual and otherwise. I mean, I blue balled you twice. You got so mad and took it out on me in the _best_ way…okay, now I'm a little horny."

"Me too, but the kids aren't out playing with the Donahues yet, so I can't pound you until you scream, until they go out," Dean pointed out, smiling at how Lana bit her lip. "Remember when you wrapped your thighs around my neck? Sat on my face? We should do that too. I don't know, maybe the darker stuff was what we've been missing. You _are_ half demon and maybe you needed it."

Lana smiled and then moved to straddle her husband. "I'm sorry…did you just _justify_ our super kinky demon sex?"

"Yeah, but have you noticed that even evil, that slip in infidelity aside, I was all about you?" Dean asked her slowly, wrapping his arms around his wife.

It had shocked everyone, but even Dean admitted after the fact that he'd seen even demons grab on to love and not let go. She was his wife, she matched him in kink and evil and want, and they'd procreated together. She loved the kids more than him all dark side, but she was his and he'd only wanted her. Even when he went on the killing spree and almost killed Castiel, he had felt like he still had Lana…until she turned on him for the Castiel thing.

"You beat the shit out of at least three guys, one of which only just _looked_ at me," Lana reminded him, kissing him tenderly and then nipping at his lip. "You were so extra possessive, and the amount of times you groped some part of me at an inappropriate time, I dunno. I guess I got a little used to it and then it stopped because it was a trigger. You'd get way _too_ angry."

Dean nodded slowly, remembering it all. "Yeah…you're right, I did. At the worst times too. It was kind of awful."

"It was kind of adorable when you were a tween. The kids didn't quite understand how you were barely older than them and I couldn't hit on you without feeling like I was a pedophile. It was really, really bad." Lana laughed, Dean blushing a bit.

 _Taking a breath, Lana coughed, Dean looking at her and then smirking a little bit. "I know what you're thinking, and you're an awful human being." Dean told her before he laughed some more. "Then again, I definitely can't blame you because that dress…"_

" _Oh God, please don't. You're like 14 and you'd better not stay like this forever because I will die," Lana said, shaking her head. "And have to wait like four years to sleep with you until you're legal and by then the looks I will get will be horrible."_

" _Be nice to me," Dean told her, shaking his head. "If I'm stuck this way, we'll figure it out."_

 _Lana sighed loudly. "Yeah, because you'll be sent to school, you'll fall in love again, and I'll be forced to get Castiel to fall in love with me, to move on."_

" _Hell no!" Dean exclaimed, giving Lana a look. "You're not going to move on with Cas! That's just not okay!"_

 _Laughing loudly, Lana closed her eyes, lying back on the bed of the motel and opening up her eyes when Dean laid down next to her. Nothing was going to happen while he was this young, but Lana was glad that they were kind of in the same space._

" _I have no boner control and you're still insanely hot," Dean pointed out, laughing a bit. "Maybe we can get him to turn you back too and we can start over."_

" _Nice offer, but we've got kids. I know your older body kind of has the mark on it, and I know you don't want to go back to that, but I also know that you know that it's the best shot that we have. We're figuring the mark out, and there's things you can't do to me when you're 14..." Lana pointed out, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You wanna have sex with me again? You're going to have to grow back up. I don't want to be a prepubesant girl again, and I'm not sleeping with a prepubesant boy."_

 _Dean sighed and nodded, looking up at the ceiling. "When I'm older again? I'm going to need to have a night where we just…you and me and trying to keep the mark at bay, okay? As much as I like not having it, I won't lose you."_

" _And here I thought you'd take the chance to get away from me…"_

Dean always hated it when Lana thought that he wanted out, but he also understood it because he did the same with her. They always made sure that the other one was still all in, and then the other one got upset because they didn't want the other one to ever have to ask that. They'd gotten lucky, the two of them, and it was hard to admit that there were things that the other might not be able to handle. Sadly, they were both able to handle so much more than they thought that the other should be able to.

"You told me once that you always pick your decisions carefully, and I've been doing that too," Dean told her slowly, kissing her again.

Lana smiled into the kiss and returned it. "I know—but you don't have to worry about the mark now. Not really. I mean I was really frustrated when Amara tried to make it out like you were both bonded and it was a stronger bond than ours, but she's gone…for now."

"I love that you wanted to off her," Dean laughed, shaking his head. "She used me and I know she used me, and I know I was drawn to her, but she was never you. She knew that she was never you and it killed her that out of the darkness, I wanted you because of your light. I picked you over her more than once—I will always pick you over everyone, and you know that."

Nodding, Lana smiled at Dean and then she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "And I will always pick you. I mean we both agree that's not counting the kids because we'd choose the kids first, but I was never into Cas. He has just been my soft place to land when I need him to be. Our bond is strictly platonic."

"Sometimes I just feel like you deserve an angel."

"Too bad I love a hunter…how about I lock the door and we have a quickie?"

 **FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! I love so much that I added in that flashback to About a Boy. We needed some comedy, yes? Especially when the chapter was so dark about the demon stuff. How about that evil sex? Lmao.**


End file.
